die ewige Liebe
by Mrs.AnniMasen
Summary: Was wäre wenn Edward und Bella sich ganz normal 1918 kennenlernen? Kommen sie auch da zusammen oder gibt es da Probleme? Lest selbst.  Meine erste FF, viel Spaß.
1. Chapter 1

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Das ist meine aller erste FF, bitte seid nett. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Kapitel 1 – Der Besuch**

**Bellas Pov**

Ich schaute gerade aus dem Fenster als es an der Tür klopfte. Meine Zofe Jessica kam herein um den Besuch anzukündigen.

„Die Gäste werden gleich eintreffen Miss. Ihre Mutter wünscht, dass ich Ihnen beim Ankleiden helfen soll. Sie werden dann im Salon erwartet."

„Vielen Dank, Jessica." sagte ich.

„Welches Kleid möchten Sie denn heute tragen?"

„Mein Lieblingskleid, bitte." Ich lächelte sie an.

Jessica bereitete mir ein blaues Seidenkleid mit Spitze und Kragen vor. Es war wirklich mein Lieblingskleid, irgendwie passte es am besten zu mir. Es stellte einen schönen Kontrast zu meiner feinen alabasterfarbenen Haut dar. Ich hatte schon immer eine reine Haut und eine schlanke Figur. Dennoch hielt ich mich nicht für besonders hübsch. Mit meinen braunen langen Haaren und meinen braunen Augen war ich eher langweilig und durchschnittlich.

Jessica half mir in den Unterrock und legte mir eine Korsage um. Als sie diese festzog, schnappte ich nach Luft. Danach half sie mir in meinen Rock und legte mir eine Stola zurecht. Ich setzte mich an den Frisiertisch und Jessica begann meine Haare zu kämmen und steckte sie mir schnell geschickt hoch. Was ich diese ganze Prozedur hasste. Wozu sollte ich mich immer so zurecht machen? Ich mochte die Haarnadeln nicht, davon bekam ich immer Kopfschmerzen. Aber wenn Besuch erwartet wurde, da stand es außer Frage, dass meine Mutter mir offenes Haar und lockere Kleider erlaubte.

Schließlich war ich schon fast 17 Jahre alt und in einem heiratsfähigen Alter. Zwar bestanden meine Eltern noch nicht auf eine Heirat, dennoch stellten sie mir andauernd neue Bewerber vor. Ich hatte kein Interesse an einer Heirat. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass Jemand überhaupt ehrliches Interesse an mir zeigte. Sie kamen alle nur wegen dem Stand unserer Familie. Mein Vater war der Vorsitzende der Polizei und hatte daher einen hohen Rang. Reichtum war schon immer anziehend gewesen. Mir war das egal. Manchmal wünschte ich, wir wären arm und ich hätte dazu noch einen Bruder, der sich dann um das Erbe kümmern müsste. Aber wir waren nun einmal wohlhabend und ich war nun einmal auch Einzelkind. Wobei es manchmal auch gut so war, so hatte ich die Wahl. Wenn ich an all die Bewerber dachte, wurde mir ganz schlecht. Mr. Newton mit seinem Gehabe und Mr. Yorkie mit den fettigen Haaren und den Pickeln. Nein, aus dieser Sicht war es doch ganz gut so.

„Ich bin fertig, Miss. Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?" fragte Jessica und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Sie war in meinem Alter und seit fast 2 Jahren meine eigene Zofe. Gott sei Dank brauchte ich nicht mehr diese Kinderfrau Mrs. Cope. Sie war wirklich anstrengend. Eigentlich war Jessica ganz hübsch aber manchmal schaute sie mich so komisch an. Irgendwie eine Mischung aus Neid und Wut. Seit ich Mr. Newton abblitzen ließ, war sie noch seltsamer. Was dachte sie bloß?

„Nein Jessica, das reicht so. Danke."

Jessica knickste einmal und ging dann aus meinem Zimmer. Ich schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel und machte mich dann auf den Weg in den Salon.

Es lag im Westflügel unseres Herrenhauses. Unten im Keller waren die Küche und einige Dienstbotenräume. So waren die Wege für das Personal kürzer. Unsere Schlafräume befanden sich im Ostflügel und das Personal musste sich den Dachboden, mit einigen Kammern, teilen.

Ich betrat den Salon. Ich mochte ihn. Er war der größte Raum und wunderschön eingerichtet. Meine Mutter war etwas chaotisch kreativ, welches sich in diesem Zimmer wiederspiegelte. Es war für diese Zeit modern eingerichtet. Es hatte einen dunkelbraunen Holzfußboden und gelbe Wände. Meine Mutter wollte so die Sonne in den Raum holen. Sie kam aus Florida, doch wegen der Heirat mit meinem Vater zog sie zum ihm nach Chicago. Hier war es eigentlich oft grau, ich war das gewöhnt aber ich konnte verstehen wenn sie die Sonne vermisste.

Die Möbel waren auch aus einem dunklen Holz und mit hellem Stoff bezogen. Die Chaiselongue, welche nur für mich war, war mit hellrosa- und cremefarbener Seide bezogen und passte genau zu den anderen Möbeln. Man fühlte sich sofort wohl wenn man den Raum betrat.

„Bella, Liebling, deine Gäste sind bald da. Hübsch siehst du aus. Das Kleid wieder?" Sie schaute mich gespielt tadelnd an, konnte aber ich schmunzeln nicht verstecken. Ich glaube sie war es bald leid, immer das gleiche Kleid zu sehen. Ich errötete.

„Ja Mutter, ich mag es eben gerne."

„Ach Bella, die schönen anderen Kleider. Na egal. Wie ich erfahren habe, bringt deine Freundin Angela Weber heut ihren Verlobten Mr. Ben Cheney mit. Ich habe ihn schon einmal kurz gesehen. Hübsches Kerlchen mit goldbraunen Haaren und einer Brille. Ich denke sie passen gut zusammen. Nun bist du bald die Letzte." Sie wirkte etwas nervös.

„Mutter, was ist los?" fragte ich etwas skeptisch. Meine Mutter schaute immer so wenn sie etwas verheimlichte was mir nicht gefallen könnte.

„Ähm… naja… also du wirst dich heute benehmen, verstanden?"

„Mutter, was ist los, sag schon." Langsam wurde ich etwas ärgerlich. Sie redete schon wieder um den heißen Brei herum. Außerdem mochte ich es nicht, wenn sie so mit mir sprach. Schließlich benahm ich mich doch immer, oder würde ich sonst _Haarnadeln_ tragen?

„Also werd nicht sauer, schließlich bin ich deine Mutter, aber Mr. Cheney wird einen Freund mitbringen. Soweit ich weiß ist er noch niemandem versprochen." Sagte meine Mutter.

Och nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich wollte keine Bewerber mehr sehen. Ich wurde echt wütend. Vor Zorn traten mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich wurde rot. Eine äußerst entwürdigende Angelegenheit, bei Wut weinen zu müssen. Nun gut ich werde den ganzen Abend unhöflich sein. Das konnte sie nicht machen, nicht mit mir. Nicht schon wieder.

„Du hast gesagt jetzt wäre Schluss damit. Ich WILL keine Bewerber mehr sehen. Ich bin noch nicht einmal 17, ich WILL nicht heiraten, noch nicht. Hast du die letzten vergessen? Die waren grauenvoll. Ich werde den ganzen Abend unhöflich sein. So." zischte ich heraus.

Ich war so sauer. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Nicht weinen, nicht weinen.

„Madam, der Besuch wäre jetzt eingetroffen." Sagte Mrs. Hammond, unser Hausmädchen. Wobei Mädchen es nun nicht mehr trifft.

„Gut. Führen Sie sie bitte in den Salon und geben Sie in der Küche Bescheid, der Tee soll serviert werden." Sagte meine Mutter.

Mrs. Hammond verließ den Raum und meine Mutter richtete ihren Blick wieder auf mich. Sie sah mich besorgt aber auch verzweifelt an. Sofort verrauchte meine Wut. Ich konnte meine Mutter so nicht sehen, sie tat mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Ich werde mich benehmen, aber Mama?" Mama sagte ich immer wenn ich ihr zeigen wollte wie lieb ich sie hatte oder wenn ich etwas wollte. Ich wusste es stimmte sie milder.

Sie schmunzelte leicht, war jedoch etwas verängstigt. Sie wusste nicht was kam.

„Bitte in Zukunft keine Bewerber mehr ja? Lass mir noch etwas Zeit." bat ich sie flehend.

Sie schaute mich kurz an und gab dann auf.

„Okay, es tut mir Leid, Schatz."

Sie nahm mich in ihre warmen Arme und drückte mich. Nun ging die Tür auf und Mrs. Hammond führte die Gäste herein.

Zuerst kam Angela. Ich freute mich sehr sie zu sehen. Unsere lange Freundschaft war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Sie verstand mich ohne Worte und ich sie genauso. Danach folgte ihr Verlobter Mr. Cheney, ein mittelgroßer Mann mit jungenhaften Zügen. Er hatte braune Augen und eine Brille, wie Angela. Er wirkte etwas schüchtern auch wie Angela, doch er schaute sie mit so viel Liebe an, dass es fast kitschig wurde. Auch Angelas Augen leuchteten als sie ihn kurz ansah. Meine Mutter hatte Recht, sie passten perfekt zusammen. Er würde sie glücklich machen, das sah man sofort. Und ich war glücklich wenn Angela es war.

Dann kam der Freund von Ben. Mrs. Hammond stellte ihn als _Mr. Edward Masen_ vor. Masen? Etwa von DEN Masens? Dem Anwalt? Wenn ich den abweise weiß es die ganze Stadt, danke Mutter. _Ok Bella, tief durchatmen, Augen zu und durch._

Ich schaute von Angela und Ben weg und sah zum ersten Mal Edward Masen, den wunderschönsten Engel auf Erden.

**Bitte reviewed fleißig, das nächste Kapitel kommt bald.**

**Edward und Bella werden sich kennen lernen, wie das wohl ausgeht? **

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards Pov_

_Heute würde ein anstrengender Tag. Mein Freund Ben Cheney war vor einigen Tagen zu Besuch. Erstaunlich, dass er noch Zeit fand. Seitdem er Angela kannte, war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Gut Angela war hübsch und auch nett aber wirklich, so verliebt konnte man doch gar nicht sein oder?_


	2. Chapter 2

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Das ist meine aller erste FF, bitte seid nett. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit und irgendwie schien die Story auch wenig Anklang zu finden. Aber nun versuch ichs doch mal weiter. Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 2 – Dieser Blick**

**Edwards Pov**

Heute würde ein anstrengender Tag. Mein Freund Ben Cheney war vor einigen Tagen zu Besuch. Erstaunlich, dass er noch Zeit fand. Seitdem er Angela kannte, war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Gut Angela war hübsch und auch nett aber wirklich, so verliebt konnte man doch gar nicht sein oder? Meine Mutter bekam jedenfalls mit, dass Ben mit Angela bei den Swans eingeladen war und hielt es für sinnvoll wenn ich mit gehen würde. Sie fragte gleich bei Mrs. Swan nach ob es erwünscht sei. Irgendwie ticken die Damen alle gleich, denn diese war begeistert.

Das Swan-Mädchen sei noch nicht vergeben und laut meiner Mutter auch ganz hübsch. Ich hatte langsam echt die Nase voll davon. ‚Ich wäre 17, selbst mein Freund Ben heirate bald, ich müsste auch eine finden, es schickt sich nicht nach der Schulbildung keine Frau zu haben, schon gar nicht bei einem Mann meines Standes…'. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören.

Die Swans waren bekannt, nur die Tochter „Isabella" hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Mr. Swan war der Polizeichef, sehr bekannt und angesehen. Mein Vater, Anwalt, hatte des Öfteren mit ihm zu tun. Mrs. Swan war irgendwie sonderbar. Eigentlich eine recht hübsche Frau, mit langen braunen Haaren und heller Haut, aber doch irgendwie so seltsam. Sie wirkte immer so chaotisch und wenn man mit ihr sprach war sie eher der Typ durchgeknallt und verrück, dennoch aber immer sehr nett. Der Tag heute konnte echt was werden.

Nun gut ich zog mein Jackett an und machte mich auf den Weg. Ich hatte mit Angela und Ben verabredet, dass wir uns an der Auffahrt der Swans treffen wollen. Ich kam pünktlich an, genau wie meine Freunde, denn diese kamen auch gerade vorgefahren. Wir begrüßten uns herzlich und gingen dann gemeinsam Richtung Haus.

„Seid ihr bereit? Ich werde jetzt klingeln." sagte Ben und führte das Angekündigte auch aus.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete uns eine rundliche Frau die Tür. Sie hatte schon einige graue Haare und trug ihre Dienstbotenuniform.

„Kommen Sie herein, die gnädige Frau erwartet Sie schon. Ich gebe ihr kurz Bescheid, dass Sie eingetroffen sind. Bitte warten Sie doch kurz hier." sagte sie freundlich lächelnd und verschwand den Flur entlang.

Angela und Ben waren gerade wieder ineinander versunken, also sah ich mich ein bisschen um. Der Eingangsbereich war hell und offen. Es wirkte alles sehr einladend und roch fantastisch nach einem blumigen Duft. An einer Wand hingen zwei kleinere Bilder, bei einem konnte ich einen Klee ausmachen, das andere war ein Picasso. Das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen, Mrs. Swan war eindeutig verrückt. Auch kannte kaum einer manche Künstler, die hier an den Wänden verewigt waren.

„So die Herrschaften, Mrs. Swan und Miss Isabelle möchten Sie gerne empfangen." sagte die Hausdame als sie zurück war. Sie führte uns durch einen Flur und führte uns in einen Salon.

„Mrs. Swan, Miss Isabella, Miss Angela Weber und Mr. Ben Cheney." stellte sie die beiden vor.

Mrs. Swan und Miss Isabella, etwas versteckt, standen in der Mitte des hellen, gelben Salons und schauten zu ihnen auf. Mrs. Swan schmunzelte etwas verlegen. Angela und Ben schmachteten sich schon wieder so an. Das MUSS wirklich echte Liebe sein. Ich kam bisher nicht in dieses ‚Glück' obwohl es an Möglichkeiten nicht gefehlt hatte. Meine Mutter wurde langsam echt sauer, weil ich alle vorstelligen Damen verschmäht hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um unseren Ruf und dass ich am Ende gar keine Frau mehr bekäme. Ich dürfe nicht so wählerisch sein, schließlich wurden sie beiden verheiratet und konnten sich nicht die Ehegatten aussuchen. Ich wäre da schon sehr privilegiert.

Aber von den vorstelligen Damen, konnte ich keine auswählen. Ich war weder gewillt zu heiraten, noch hätte mich eine von denen angesprochen. Manche waren sehr nett und hübsch aber sie hatten nichts anziehendes, etwas besonderes an sich. Wenn das so weiter ginge, dann würde meine Mutter mich bestimmt bald zwangsverheiraten.

„Und Mr. Edward Masen." kündigte die Hausdame nun mich an, während sie von dem verliebten Paar zu mir schaute. _Ok Edward, Augen zu und durch da._

Ich schaute in die Richtung von Mrs. Swan, welche mich freundlich anlächelte und hinter ihr versteckt kam auch Miss Isabella vor. Dann sah ich sie zum ersten Mal richtig an.

Dieser Augenblick fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich hatte noch nie Jemanden so schönes gesehen. Selbst mit mehreren Metern Entfernung konnte ich ihre atemberaubende Schönheit genau erkennen. Diese schokoladenbraunen Augen mit den vielen dichten Wimpern herum. Sie hatte porzellanfarbene Haut und ihre Haare waren genauso wunderschön braun wie ihre Augen. Sie hatte eine zarte Figur und trug ein blaues, leicht glänzendes Kleid, welches ihre Figur perfekt betonte. Es bildete den perfekten Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Mir verschlug es den Atem, ich konnte und wollte auch einfach nicht wegsehen.

**Bellas POV**

Er war unglaublich schön. Ich blickte in zwei große, funkelnde, smaragdgrüne Augen. Seine Haare waren in einem besonderen Braunton, wie glänzendes Bronze. Er hatte auch eine sehr helle Haut, eine gerade Nase und sinnlich geschwungene Lippen. Ob seine Haut so seidig ist, wie sie aussieht? Sind seine Lippen so warm und weich wie es scheint?

_Ich würde ihn so gerne küssen und berühren. Gott Bella, reiß dich zusammen!_

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, so viel zur Unfreundlichkeit. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, es war wie magnetische Anziehungskraft.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Swan, guten Tag Bella, schön dich wieder zu sehen." sagte nun Angela und knickste erst kurz vor meiner Mutter bevor sie mich in den Arm nahm.

Damit löste sie meine Starre und den Blick von Edward. Ich drückte sie eine kurze Zeit fest an mich, sodass ich mich wieder sammeln konnte. Unglaublich, kaum zu fassen. _Es ist nur ein Mann, Bella. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann, benimm dich. Vielleicht doch ein eher außergewöhnlicher Mann. Bella reiß dich zusammen, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht._

Nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, ließ ich sie los.

„Guten Tag Angela, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Und ich freue mich auch, dass du mir heute deinen Verlobten vorstellen möchtest. Guten Tag Mr. Cheney, schön Sie kennen zu lernen." sagte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie einmal persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen, Miss Swan. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört." Ben verneigte sich etwas und begrüßte mich freundlich.

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes." antwortete ich ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Aber selbstverständlich." Er errötete etwas. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen Freund, Edward vorstellen?" fragte er mich.

Er versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken, er war wirklich ziemlich schüchtern.

Edward kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand, welche ich ihm reichte. Seine Berührung fühlte sich an wie eine elektrische Spannung. Ein kribbelndes Feuer. Ich schaute schnell nach unten und errötete. Ich hatte Angst, ich könnte ihn wieder so anstarren wenn ich ihn in seine wunderschönen Augen schauen würde.

Er führte sein Gesicht zu meiner Hand und drückte mir einen kurzen aber sehr zärtlichen Kuss auf die Hand. _Oh mein Gott._ Ich spürte wie ich immer mehr errötete und mein Gesicht zu brennen anfing. Seine Lippen waren noch weicher und wärmer als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Mein ganzer Körper brannte und kribbelte. Meine Hand war wie aufgeladen von seinem Kuss. _Ich will ihn berühren, anfassen, küssen… jetzt. NEIN! Bella, beruhige dich._

„Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Swan." sagte Edward.

_Zitterte seine Stimme etwa gerade?_

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Masen." und schon wieder wurde ich rot.

Konnte das denn noch schlimmer werden? Zu meinem Glück kam nun Mrs. Hammond herein und servierte den Tee. Die Spannung im Raum wurde dadurch gebrochen. Wir stoben auseinander und setzten uns auf die Sofas. Ich war verwirrt. Was passierte denn hier? Ich schaute zu meiner Mutter um vielleicht eine Antwort in ihrem Gesicht zu finden. Sie sah mich irritiert an.

„Oh vielen Dank, Mrs. Hammond, für mich bitte keinen Tee." sagte sie, als Mrs. Hammond ihr den Tee einschenken wollte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick zu uns.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe einen Termin den ich ganz vergessen hatte. Bella bitte kümmere dich um unsere Gäste." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Ich schaute ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher. Was sollte das? Sie würde uns doch sonst nie alleine lassen, das schickt sich nicht, ohne ‚Anstandsdame' Gäste zu bewirten. Als ich feststellte, dass alle drei mich erwartungsvoll anstarrten, schoss mir wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. Toll, da würde ja heute zur Gewohnheit. Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt stehe, nein ich schämte mich auch etwas wegen dem Verhalten meiner Mutter.

**So das wars erst mal wieder. Bitte reviewed fleißig, das nächste Kapitel kommt dann bald.**

**Angelas Liebesstory wird erzählt, romantisch. Was passiert wohl noch zwischen Edward und Bella?**

**Vorschau:**

„ _Also Angela, erzähle mir doch noch einmal wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Ich kann das gar nicht oft genug hören." versuchte ich meine Befangenheit zu überspielen. Das würde zu Ablenkung funktionieren. Bloß nicht wieder zu Edward schauen. Angela schaute zwischen mir und Edward hin und her. Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten._


	3. Chapter 3

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Kapitel 3 – Angelas Geschichte**

**Bellas Pov**

„ Also Angela, erzähle mir doch noch einmal wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Ich kann das gar nicht oft genug hören." versuchte ich meine Befangenheit zu überspielen. Das würde zu Ablenkung funktionieren. _Bloß nicht wieder zu Edward schauen._ Angela schaute zwischen mir und Edward hin und her. Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

„Wenn Sie erlauben Miss Swan, würde ich Ihnen gerne die Geschichte erzählen." sagte Ben plötzlich.

„Aber selbstverständlich nicht. Ich freue mich, die Geschichte mal aus einer anderen Perspektive zu hören." Ich lächelte ihn und er erwiderte es.

„Also Mrs. Weber und meine Mutter treffen sich immer regelmäßig zum Tee und organisieren zusammen auch immer Bälle. Wussten Sie, dass die Beiden sich schon länger bekannt sind?" fragte er mich.

Ich nickte einmal und gab ihm damit auch zu verstehen, dass er weiter erzählen möge.

„Jedenfalls trafen sie sich den einen Tag wieder mal zum Tee. Ich weiß nicht was sie besprachen, jedoch wurde ich gebeten am nächsten Tag zum Tee da zu sein. Mrs. Weber wollte wohl nochmals vorbei kommen und ihre Tochter Angela mitbringen. Das war eher ungewöhnlich denn weder kam Mrs. Weber zwei Tage hintereinander, noch brachte sie für gewöhnlich ihre Tochter mit.

Da ich jedoch eh zuhause war, stellte das kein Problem dar. Sie müssen wissen, ich habe die Schulausbildung schon beendet und möchte demnächst in die Bank meines Vaters einsteigen."

Er nickte einmal kurz und schaute dann liebevoll Angela an. Er war wirklich bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt.

„Als Angela dann am nächsten Tag mit ihrer Mutter kam, hatte ich nicht einmal einen Gedanken an eine Hochzeit verschwendet."

Angela zuckte kurz zusammen. Ben bemerkte dies und erzählte schnell weiter.

„Aber als ich Angela dann sah." Er wirkte wie in Gedanken versunken und lächelte wieder liebevoll.

Angela wurde rot. Ben schaute wieder zu mir und sprach weiter.

„Sie sah umwerfend aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Aber genau das dachte ich in diesem Moment. Unsere Mütter hatten sich da wohl schon etwas Derartiges vorgestellt und freuten sich sehr, dass wir uns so mochten. Von da an besuchte ich sie fast täglich, natürlich im Beisein ihrer Mutter. Vor einer Woche waren wir dann spazieren und ich hatte schon ein Gespräch mit Mr. Weber geführt. Sie ahnen wohl schon worauf ich hinaus will." Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Unsere Eltern waren wohl auch mit unserer Entwicklung zufrieden. Ich wusste schon am ersten Abend, dass ich mich in Angela verliebt hatte und nachdem Edward mich dann ermutigte, es würde Angela bestimmt genauso gehen, habe ich mir ein Herz gefasst und es ihr gebeichtet. Ich habe sie im Park, unter dem Rosenpavillon, um ihre Hand gebeten."

„Und ich habe ‚Ja' gesagt." Angela strahlte.

Ihre Augen funkelten wie Diamanten und sie lächelte schüchtern. Ben nahm ihre Hand zärtlich in die seine.

„Ja es scheint alles Edwards Erfolg gewesen zu sein. Hätte er mich nicht überzeugt, dass Angela auch mit mir glücklich sein könnte, hätte ich mich wohl nicht getraut zu fragen. Nicht wahr Edward?" sagte Ben.

Alle schauten nun zu Edward, nur ich getraute mich nicht. Ich kam dennoch nicht umhin es doch zu tun. Ich sah in seine Richtung. Und er, er starrte mich an. Es war kein zufälliger Augenblick, nein seine Augen brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis, als würde er mich schon die ganze Zeit anstarren. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, diese wunderschönen Augen. Ich war gefangen.

„Edward?" Das war der Moment, der Augenblick der Intensität wurde beendet. Ich schaute schnell verlegen weg und wurde wieder einmal rot. Auch Edward schien verlegen und bekam eine zarte Röte auf den Wangen.

„Ja… äh… was hast du nochmal gesagt?"

_Er war wirklich verlegen. Etwa wegen mir?_ _Nein ganz sicher nicht. Er hat bestimmt an eine andere Dame gedacht, oder er fand diese Geschichte auch schön oder langweilig? Jedenfalls hat das nichts mit mir zu tun. Der Gedanke an eine andere Frau… es schmerzt. Bella… er ist nicht dein und wird es auch nie sein._

„Unser Edward immer am träumen." Ben grinste schelmisch und blickte genau wie Angela, zwischen mir und ihm, hin und her. _Oh Gott, wie peinlich._ Ich wurde rot und alle bemerkten es. Edward sah mich auch schon wieder an. _Gott was hat er bloß? _

Plötzlich kam meine Mutter wieder, wie ein Pfeil, herein geschossen. Sie wirkte sehr nervös und aufgeregt. Was war denn bloß passiert?

**So mal wieder ein Chapter. Ich freue mich, dass doch einigen meine Story gefällt. Es ist diesmal nicht so lang. Aber ich versuche mein nächstes Kapitel sehr schnell online zu setzen. **

**Vielen Dank an Alina94, susa43 und fairygold.**

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards POV_

_Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzustarren. Ja man musste es starren nennen, ich war so unhöflich. Das war ihr bestimmt sehr unangenehm. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, sie war so wunderschön. Die zarte Röte, wenn sie etwas verlegen wurde, machte ihre Alabasterhaut noch schöner. Ich könnte sie ewig so ansehen._


	4. Chapter 4

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Kapitel 4 – Überraschung**

**Edwards POV**

Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzustarren. Ja man musste es starren nennen, ich war so unhöflich. Das war ihr bestimmt sehr unangenehm. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, sie war so wunderschön. Die zarte Röte, wenn sie etwas verlegen wurde, machte ihre Alabasterhaut noch schöner. Ich könnte sie ewig so ansehen. Nun schaute sie mich auch an. _Hat sie bemerkt, dass ich sie anstarre?_ Ich konnte trotzdem nicht wegsehen, ihre braunen Augen waren unglaublich.

„Edward?" fragte Ben.

_Was? Hatte ich was verpasst?_ Isabella schaute schnell weg und wieder diese Röte. _Gott sie ist so schön._ Nun bemerkte jedoch auch ich, dass Ben und seine Verlobte uns ansahen. Hatten sie mein Starren etwa bemerkt? _Das ist wirklich peinlich, aber da musst du jetzt durch._ Ich spürte die brennende Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen.

„Ja…äh… was hast du nochmal gesagt?" Ich musste wohl zugeben nicht zugehört zu haben. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer, nun grinsten die beiden mich auch noch an.

„Unser Edward, immer am Träumen." sagte Ben und grinste überlegen.

Sowohl er als auch Angela schauten immer zwischen Isabella und mir hin und her. Und dieses Grinsen, sie hatten es wohl doch bemerkt. Und dann musste Ben mich auch noch blamieren. Als würde ich immer träumen. Das würde ich ihm heimzahlen. Zumindest hatte ich so eine Ausrede und musste mich nicht selbst wegen dem Starren rechtfertigen. Obwohl das zumindest der passende Anstand gewesen wäre. _Ach Anstand, hast beim Starren auch keinen bewiesen, dann brauchst du es jetzt auch nicht mehr tun._

Plötzlich kam Mrs. Swan herein gestürmt. Wie ein Wirbelwind diese Frau. Ob ihre Tochter auch so war? Sie wirkte sehr angespannt und… nervös? Was war denn nun passiert?

„Es ist nun schon spät geworden, möchten Sie zum Essen bleiben? Ich habe Mrs. Hammond schon für Sie decken lassen. Ach Mr. Masen, Ihre Mutter hat angerufen, Ihr Vater hat noch einen wichtigen Termin. Sie werden gebeten heute hier zu nächtigen. Ich lasse für Sie gleich ein Zimmer herrichten." sagte Mrs. Swan.

Was? Was war denn hier los? Was für ein Termin? Mein Vater hatte doch ständig Termine, seit wann musste ich dazu außerhalb nächtigen? Was stimmte hier denn nicht?

„Mrs. Swan, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen aber ich kann auch nach Hause gehen. Das ist äußerst großzügig von Ihnen und Mr. Swan, ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten."

„Nein machen Sie nicht. Außerdem ist dies der ausdrückliche Wunsch Ihrer Mutter, den möchte ich nicht abschlagen. Ihre Mutter ist eine ehrenwerte Frau. Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier." sagte sie und rief nach Mrs. Hammond.

Das verstand ich echt nicht. Alle anderen sahen auch überrascht aus. Das ist doch nicht die Art meiner Mutter. Sie würde sich doch nie so die Blöße geben und mich woanders nächtigen lassen. Schon gar nicht bei einer Dame. Das fände sie doch unanständig, oder? Ist das vielleicht ihr Plan? Wollte sie mich auf diese Weise verheiraten?

„Mrs. Hammond, bitte lassen Sie doch das Gästezimmer im Ostflügel herrichten. Mr. Masen wird heute hier nächtigen."

„Das Zimmer im Ostflügel, Mam?" fragte Mrs. Hammond nochmal nach. Sie klang irgendwie irritiert und ungläubig. So als hätte sie sich verhört oder Mrs. Swan etwas Falsches gesagt. Was war denn daran komisch? Auch Isabella schaute überrascht. Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Zimmer?

„Ja Mrs. Hammond, das Zimmer im Ostflügel. Wir möchten unseren Gast in unserer Nähe wissen, auch wenn das der Familienschlaftrakt ist. Es ist das schönste Zimmer." sagte sie nun an mich gerichtet. _Ok, ich schlafe im gleichen Trakt wie Familie Swan, ist das seltsam?_

Mrs. Hammond knickste einmal höflich und zog sich dann zurück.

„So meine Lieben, wollen Sie mich bitte zum Essen begleiten? Es wurde soeben aufgetragen. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Mrs. Swan ging vor. Ben bot Angela seinen Arm an und beide folgten etwas misstrauisch, auch sie fanden das alles merkwürdig.

Ich bot Isabella meinen Arm an, reiner Anstand natürlich. Ich schaute mich kaum sie anzusehen aber ich musste sie trotzdem etwas fragen, auch wenn es eventuell nicht schicklich war.

„Miss Swan, könnten Sie mir eventuell sagen was hier vor sich geht?"

Sie schaute mich verblüfft an. Anscheinend hatte sie genauso wenig Ahnung wie ich. War das Verhalten ihrer Mutter auch für sie ungewöhnlich?

„Ich kann Ihnen da leider nicht weiter helfen Mr. Masen, ich bin genauso überrascht wie Sie."

„Können Sie mir vielleicht eine weitere Frage beantworten?" Jetzt wird es schwieriger. Wie soll ich das bloß erklären?

Sie schaute mich misstrauisch an, nickte dann jedoch zögerlich.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen aber mir scheint, Sie waren alle etwas überrascht wegen dem Zimmer welches ich heute beziehen soll. Was ist denn falsch an diesem Raum?" fragte ich sie nun doch sehr direkt.

Es schien ihr Unbehagen hervor zu rufen, sie errötete wieder. Ich sollte mich nicht an ihrer Scham erfreuen aber diese Röte war einfach atemberaubend. Ich wand schnell den Blick ab. Ich durfte sowas nicht denken, sie interessierte sich gar nicht für mich. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. _Von was für einer Art und Weise rede ich denn hier? Edward, Schluss jetzt. _

Ich hätte das nicht fragen dürfen, ich dürfte sie nicht so in Verlegenheit bringen. Schnell, bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte, sagte ich schnell „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."

Sie sah mich nochmal an, schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Der Blick schien ewig zu währen. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Dann schaute sie nach unten und sagte:

„Ich… mh… also um ehrlich zu sein… Ihr Zimmer liegt direkt neben meinem." Sie wurde noch roter und schaute sehr verlegen auf den Boden. Das war wirklich seltsam. Warum legten ihre Eltern, mich unbekannten jungen MANN, direkt in das Nebenzimmer ihrer Tochter? Ich könnte ihr doch so heimlich über den Weg laufen. _Nicht, dass ich so etwas tun würde oder doch? Nein Edward, sowas darfst du nicht denken._

Wir kamen beim Esszimmer an. Mrs. Swan setzte sich an das eine Tischende, die gegenüberliegende Seite war für Mr. Swan gedeckt. Angela und Ben nahmen nebeneinander auf der anderen Seite Platz. Nun blieben nur noch zwei Plätze übrig. Wenigstens war es mir so schwerer Isabella anzuschauen, sonst würde ich wohl noch das essen vergessen. Nachdem wir alle saßen, verkündete ein mir unbekanntes junges Dienstmädchen, dass Mr. Swan heute nicht zugegen sein würde, er hätte noch dienstliche Termine.

„ Sie haben es gehört, das Verbrechen hat noch keinen Feierabend gemacht. Ich hoffe Sie verzeihen, dass mein Mann nicht am Essen teilnehmen kann. Bitte, lassen Sie es sich munden." sagte Mrs. Swan etwas seltsam.

Es klang etwas verlegen, enttäuscht und erleichtert. In diese Ehesachen sollte man sich lieber nicht einmischen.

**Bellas POV**

Gut, Vater war wieder nicht anwesend. Mutter war wieder genauso enttäuscht wie immer aber was mir noch mehr Sorgen machte, war Edward. Oder eher meine Mutter diesbezüglich. Warum schlief Edward hier, und ausgerechnet noch in meinem Nebenzimmer? Meine Mutter war doch sonst nicht so. Sie war vielleicht etwas verrückt und auch viel neumodischer eingestellt als andere Frauen und Mütter hier, aber in diesem Punkt war sie äußerst eigen. Ich durfte niemals ohne Begleitung irgendwo hin gehen, geschweige denn ohne Aufsicht Gäste empfangen. In dem Zimmer durfte bis jetzt nur meine Grandma übernachten, und diese gehörte zur Familie. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Heute war alles komisch.

Wir aßen schweigend. Lediglich Mutter unterhielt sich sporadisch mit Angela und Ben. Alle schienen in ihren Gedanken zu verweilen, wir dachten bestimmt alle das gleiche, es sprach nur niemand aus. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Edward von Angela und Ben, man geleitete ihn dann in sein Zimmer. Ich begleitete die beiden noch bis zu der Tür, verabschiedete mich freundlich und eilte zu meiner Mutter zurück. Ich wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und sie fragen was hier vor sich gehe, doch sie wiegelte mich ab und zog sich augenblicklich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Ich begab mich in die Bibliothek, ich konnte noch nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Der Tag war so außergewöhnlich. Unsere Bibliothek war nicht sonderlich groß, jedoch für mich ausreichend. Meine liebsten Stücke waren da und ich fand immer etwas Interessantes. In einer Ecke war eine einladende Sitzlandschaft und einem Kamin. Heute war dieser an und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme. Ich wollte mich gerade mit meinem Lieblingsbuch „Sturmhöhe" setzen als ich Edward sah. Mir fiel fast das Buch aus den Händen. Er sah mich aus zwei leuchtenden Augen an.

„Mr. Masen, ich bin überrascht Sie hier anzutreffen." brachte ich dann einigermaßen gefangen heraus.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte Miss, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Soll ich wieder gehen?" fragte er missmutig.

„Nein!" kam es viel zu schnell und zu laut aus mir heraus geplatzt. Was machte ich denn nur? Er lächelte und das warf mich fast um. Er hatte ein unglaubliches Lächeln, etwas schief aber das schönste das ich je gesehen hatte. Er zeigte auf die Sitzecke und ich nahm ihm schräg gegenüber Platz.

„Darf ich fragen was Sie lesen, Miss Swan?" fragte er.

„Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich Bella. Ich lese Sturmhöhe, das ist neben Romeo und Julia eines meiner liebsten Werke." Das war mir etwas peinlich. Warum war ich so ehrlich? Es platzte einfach so aus mir heraus. Wieder lächelte er dieses atemberaubende, schiefe Lächeln. Mir wurde richtig schwindelig, auf einmal sah ich viele kleine, schwarze Punkte.

„Bella? Geht es Ihnen gut? Bella?" fragte er besorgt. _Was hat er denn? Woher kommt dieser Schwindel denn jetzt?_

„Bella, atmen Sie bitte wieder." sagte er nun doch etwas erheitert aber ehrlich in Sorge.

_Was? Oh Gott, ich hatte vergessen zu atmen. _Ich merkte wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ich sah jetzt mit Sicherheit aus wie ein Krebs, mit einem leichten Blauton. Edward kniete vor mir, meine Hand in seiner. Wann war das denn passiert? _Egal!_ Seine Haut war unglaublich weich. Meine ganze Hand kribbelte. Er sah mich immer noch besorgt an. Wartete er noch auf etwas?

„Bella? Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Er streichelte mir ganz zart meine Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend sprühende Funken.

„Ja… ja ich denke schon." Ich wollte ihm auf keinem Fall sagen, dass seine Schönheit mir den Atem verschlug.

„Sie sehen noch etwas blass aus. Was war denn eben, haben Sie das öfter? Soll ich jemanden rufen?" fragte er. Machte er sich wirklich solche Sorgen? Was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt sagen?

„Nein, bitte rufen Sie niemanden. Ich… ich… … ich hab nur irgendwie vergessen zu atmen." So nun war es raus. Warum musste ich denn jetzt so ehrlich sein? Gleich wird er mich auslachen. Was er jetzt denken wird? Zumindest sagte er nichts, er lachte auch nicht. Er strich mir zart eine Haarsträhne, die sich gelöst haben musste, hinter mein Ohr und streichelte dann meine Wange. Passierte das hier wirklich? Mit der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch meine Hand ganz sanft fest. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Mein ganzer Körper brannte und ich spürte ein unbekanntes Kribbeln im Bauch. Er schaute mir aus seinen unergründlichen grünen Augen in die meine. Sein Blick war so intensiv, wie brennendes Feuer, noch viel stärker als vorher. Ich verlor mich in diesem Augenblick.

Plötzlich kam er ganz langsam näher, zog meinen Kopf etwas zu sich heran. Wollte er mich küssen? Seine Lippen? Ob sie so warm und zart waren wie seine Hand?

Er schloss seine Augen…

… und dann drehte er sich weg und wand sich ab.

„Es tut mir Leid Bella, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen." sagte er. Was? Warum? War ich so abstoßend? Ich war es nicht wert geküsst zu werden. Ich entzog ihm schnell meine Hand.

„Ich werde mich wohl zurück ziehen Miss Bella. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht."

„Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch Mr. Masen." Ich klang bockig, und um ehrlich zu sein ich war verletzt. Ich hätte mir keine Hoffnungen machen dürfen, nicht bei einem Mann wie Edward, aber ich hätte es mir so sehr gewünscht. Schnell wand ich den Blick ab, ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Edward verließ schnell die Bibliothek und ich beschloss auch, mich zurück zu ziehen. Kurz nachdem ich mein Zimmer betrat, kam auch Jessica um mir aus meinen Kleidern zu helfen. Ich wusch mich und zog mir dann mein Nachtkleid an. Jessica löste meine Haare und kämmte sie. Sie wollte mir auch einen Zopf flechten, doch ich lehnte dankend ab. Ich wollte jetzt meine Ruhe haben und einfach für mich alleine sein. Jessica knickste und verabschiedete sich höflich. Ich kroch schnell in mein Bett. Es war komisch zu wissen, dass Edward direkt neben meinem Zimmer in seinem Bett lag. Und ich könnte sogar direkt in sein Zimmer gelangen über die Flügeltüren. Auch er könnte jederzeit hier herein kommen. Auch wenn ich noch immer verletzt war, dieser Gedanke ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich malte mir die buntesten Geschichten aus und träumte vor mich hin. Gerade als ich fast eingeschlafen war, klopfte es ganz leise an diese Flügeltür. Ich war wieder hellwach. Hatte es wirklich geklopft oder war das im Traum?

„Komm rein." flüsterte ich ganz leise. Falls es ein Traum war, sollte er es nicht hören können. Doch es öffnete sich ganz leise und langsam die Tür und Edward stand dort still im Türrahmen.

**So das wars dann wieder für heute. Ich weiß, böse böse das Ende. :) **

**Ich geb mir Mühe, dass es bald weiter geht. Ich freue mich über viele Reviews.**

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards POV_

_Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich musste die ganze Zeit an Bella denken. Fast hätte ich sie geküsst. Es fühlte sich so richtig an aber ich kam noch zur Besinnung. Das durfte nicht sein, ich konnte sie nicht in ihrem Haus derartig in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich durfte sie auch nicht küssen, dazu hatte ich kein Recht. Außerdem musste ein Mädchen wie sie schon vergeben sein._

_Aber wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, es fühlte sich an wie aufgeladen und es lag so eine Spannung in der Luft._


	5. Chapter 5

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Heute gibt's mal was fürs Herzchen **** Weniger Worte, dafür aber neue Erkenntnisse, Gedanken und viele Gefühle. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 5 – Eine unglaubliche Nacht**

**Edwards POV**

Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich musste die ganze Zeit an Bella denken. Fast hätte ich sie geküsst. Es fühlte sich so richtig an aber ich kam noch zur Besinnung. Das durfte nicht sein, ich konnte sie nicht in ihrem Haus derartig in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich durfte sie auch nicht küssen, dazu hatte ich kein Recht. Außerdem musste ein Mädchen wie sie schon vergeben sein.

Aber wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, es fühlte sich an wie aufgeladen und es lag so eine Spannung in der Luft. Ich konnte nicht klar denken, sie nur ansehen. Es war als wäre ich ein Magnet und sie zog mich an. Gab es denn sowas? Was passierte hier denn mit mir? Zu wissen, dass sie jetzt wohl genau nebenan lag, verwirrte mich total. Meine Gedanken gaben keine Ruhe. Ich wusste nicht mal was ich dachte, ständig schwirrten mir neue Dinge durch den Kopf. Aber alles drehte sich nur um Bella. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Was war denn los mit mir? Sie war doch nur ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, ich hatte sie erst heute kennengelernt. Nein, sie war alles und ganz sicher nicht gewöhnlich. Sie war so besonders wie kein anderes Mädchen. Ich sehnte mich so nach ihr. Ich wollte so sehr bei ihr sein. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht vollständig ohne sie neben mir. Ob sie das auch so sah? Vorhin in der Bibliothek, sie schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Und ihre Antwort, so ehrlich, sie vergaß zu atmen? War ich der Grund dafür? Ich war so selbstbezogen, seitdem ich sie das erste Mal sah, dreht sich alles um uns. Aber wieso? Ich hatte schon immer ein Talent zu ahnen was andere Menschen dachten, irgendwie spürte ich das, als könnte ich deren Gedanken lesen. Aber bei Isabella war ich total ratlos. Sie war so außergewöhnlich für mich und ich konnte nicht verstehen warum. War es dieses geheimnisvolle? _Gott Edward, du benimmst dich wie ein Verrückter!_

Verrückt, ja das war ich wohl wirklich. Ich hatte mir vorhin solche Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken hatte ich sie berührt, ich wollte es wie nichts anderes zuvor in meinem Leben. Es fühlte sich wunderschön an. Ihre Haut war genauso warm und noch viel weicher als ich es mir vorstellen konnte. Ich hätte sie ewig streicheln und berühren wollen. Genau das wollte ich, jetzt. Ich vermisste sie so. Hätte ich sie vorhin doch küssen sollen? _Wahnsinnig, du wirst wahnsinnig._

Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus. Schnell sprang ich aus meinem Bett und klopfte an ihre Zimmertür.

_Wirklich ein Verrückter._ Das war dumm, hoffentlich schlief sie schon. Was sollte sie denn denken, wenn ich hier mitten in der Nacht klopfte. Plötzlich ertönte ganz leise

„Ja… herein." Sie wusste doch, dass ich es war oder?

War sie denn noch bei Verstand? Träumte sie vielleicht und es galt nicht mir? Warum sollte sie mich herein beten, das war doch völlig abwegig. Wollte sie mich denn auch sehen? Warum freute ich mich über diesen Gedanken nur so? Mein Herz setzte einmal aus und schlug schnell aber holprig weiter. _Nicht nachdenken!_ Nein unmöglich, sie musste wohl schon träumen. _Quatsch._ Aber ich werde doch mal rein sehen, nur nach dem Rechten schauen, dann gehe ich wieder. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah sie im schwachen Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster herein schien.

Ihre Haut leuchtete richtig. Sie lag schon im Bett, setzte sich jetzt aber auf. Also schlief sie doch nicht, sie wollte mich sehen, wirklich. Sie war wunderschön. Meine Gedanken, das ganze Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf verschwand. Ich konnte sie nur ansehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf als sie mich sah und sie lächelte. Das sah so atemberaubend aus. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, ich wusste auch nichts zu sagen. Das war der Moment, genau der Richtige. Ich wollte sie nur berühren, wissen wie ihre Lippen sich wohl anfühlten. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich an ihr Bett und küsste sie zart auf den Mund. Mein Herz sprang und mein ganzer Körper vibrierte. Ich wusste nichts mehr, nur eins kam mir in den Kopf. Ich liebte sie. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit aber ich konnte es nicht ausdrücken.

Aber genau das war es, Liebe, wahrhaftige Liebe. Ich würde sie immer lieben, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Mein Herz gehörte nur ihr. Es war unwiderruflich verloren.

**Bellas POV**

Ich setzte mich auf. Er sah selbst im fahlen Mondschein unglaublich aus. Er sagte nichts, schien aber mit sich zu hadern. Was er jetzt wohl dachte? So aufgeregt war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal wohl an Weihnachten, als ich 5 Jahre alt war. Ich hatte mir schon so lange eine Puppe gewünscht und genau diese bekam ich. Nein, das hier war besser, so aufgeregt war ich eigentlich noch nie. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, in meinen Ohren rauschte es schon. Ich wusste nichts zu sagen, also wartete ich nur. Warum hatte er denn geklopft? Er hatte doch kein Interesse an mir, das hatte er doch in der Bibliothek bewiesen. Träumte er? Es gab doch sowas, ich hatte das mal in der Stadt gehört, als ich mit meiner Mutter beim Einkaufen war. Sie nannten es Nachtwanderer. Die Menschen schlafen eigentlich aber wandern während dessen umher. Viele seien schon verschwunden sagte man, einfach weg. So musste es sein, er war auch ein Nachtwanderer, genau. Aber hatten die denn auch die Augen offen? Ich wusste es nicht. Was gab es denn sonst für einen Grund warum er mich sehen wollte? Wollte er mich überhaupt sehen? Vielleicht wollte er nur etwas fragen, fand seine Topf nicht oder musste jetzt gehen oder, oder…

Plötzlich kam er zu mir ans Bett und küsste mich. Wow. Alle meine Gedanken waren sinnlos und hinfällig, das war wie eine Explosion. Mein Herz setzte aus, nur um noch schneller weiter zu schlagen. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Es war vollkommen, ich wollte nie wieder aufhören, ihn nie wieder loslassen. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen bronzefarbenen Haaren am Nacken und zog ihn noch fester an mich. Ohne nachzudenken zog ich ihn in mein Bett.

Das gehörte sich zwar nicht aber ich konnte und wollte ihn auch nicht loslassen. Wir küssten uns immer noch. Ich hatte noch nie im Leben so etwas Wunderschönes erlebt, an keinem Weihnachten oder Geburtstag, nie. Er streichelte jetzt auch noch ganz zärtlich mein Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, mein ganzer Körper schien völlig aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Dann entzog er sich mir.  
_Was? Nein, nicht weggehen._ Hatte ich was falsch gemacht? Hatte er festgestellt, dass es ein Fehler war? Warum hörte er nur auf?

„Bella, vergiss das Atmen nicht." flüsterte er ganz sanft und leise in mein Ohr.

Oh. Ich hatte schon wieder damit aufgehört. Dieses Mal war es mir jedoch nicht peinlich, Hauptsache er würde nicht weg gehen und mich weiter küssen. Er legte sich jedoch auf die Seite neben mich, ich drehte mich zu ihm. Unsere Gesichter lagen ganz nah beieinander und wir konnten uns in die Augen sehen. Wir sahen uns lange schweigend an. Seine Augen funkelten noch mehr als je zuvor, das satte Grün war im Mondlicht etwas dunkler aber immer noch genauso überwältigend. Er streichelte zärtlich meine Wange, ich genoss das so sehr. Es fühlte sich an als ob an genau den Stellen Funken sprühen würden. Ich könnte ewig so liegen bleiben. Ich nahm seine Hand in die meine und drückte sie fest an mein Gesicht. Ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, küsste ich ganz sanft die Innenfläche. Sie war so zart und doch so kräftig. Genau so wie sie sein sollte. Keine von uns sagte etwas. Was er wohl dachte? Es war egal, solange er hier bei mir blieb. Es würde ihm noch schnell genug auffallen, dass ich nichts Besonderes bin und dann würde er auch noch schnell genug wieder gehen. Ich hatte nicht viel, nur diesen einen Moment und den wollte ich jede Sekunde auskosten. Ich sah in seine Augen und prägte mir dieses Gesicht und den Blick ein. Als ob das jemals vergessen könnte, ich tat es trotzdem. Ich genoss seine Berührung und nahm jede Sekunde davon in mich auf. Ich merkte mir seinen einzigartigen Geruch, er roch so wundervoll. Ich prägte mir alles ein, um es dann wenn er wieder weg ist, immer aus meinen Gedanken holen zu können. Mein Kopfkissen würde ich wohl verstecken müssen. Plötzlich riss er mich aus den Gedanken.

„Bella, wie empfindest du für mich?" fragte er mich ganz direkt.

Er wirkte irgendwie nervös. Hatte er Angst vor der Antwort? Hatte er denn schon festgestellt, dass es ein Fehler war? Ich war noch nicht bereit diesen Moment aufzugeben. Ich hatte doch noch nicht alles in mich aufgezogen. Und was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt antworten? Ich wusste nicht einmal was ich fühlte, ich kannte mich bei sowas nicht aus. Ich wusste nur, dass ich sowas noch nie in meinem Leben empfunden habe. Ich wollte keine Sekunde mehr ohne ihn sein, wollte ihn berühren und ihm ganz nahe sein. Ich wollte alles von ihm wissen und ich wollte ihm alles sagen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könnte ihm alles anvertrauen. Ich wollte ihn an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen und auch ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Ich wollte SEIN sein. Aber konnte ich ihm denn das sagen? Wenn er nicht so empfand, würde er dann Mitleid haben? Ich wollte ihn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber nicht wenn er nicht so empfand. Und er konnte mich wohl unmöglich haben wollen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich habe noch nie so empfunden wie für dich. Es ist, als wäre ich erst durch die vollständig." sagte ich ihm doch ehrlich.

Auch wenn keine Chance bestand, dass er ebenso fühlt, so musste ich wenigstens ehrlich sein. Wie konnte er auch das gleiche fühlen. Ich war nichts Besonderes, ich hatte nichts womit ich ihn halten konnte. Es brach mir das Herz. Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen, ich würde gleich zerreißen und niemand könnte das jemals wieder reparieren. Ich liebte ihn, genau das empfand ich und ich hätte es nie zulassen dürfen.

„Bella was ist los? Du siehst auf einmal so traurig aus." fragte Edward besorgt.

Und schon begann das Mitleid. Ich wollte das nicht, aber zumindest konnte ich ihn noch etwas bei mir haben, die letzten Sekunden unseres Zusammenseins aufnehmen.

„Ich habe Angst, dass du jetzt gehst. Ich weiß, dass du nicht genauso empfindest, wie könntest du auch. Es ist schon in Ordnung, mach dir da keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon, ich… ich…"

Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen.

_Bella, reiß dich zusammen. _Jetzt nicht auch noch weinen. Das machte es doch nur noch schlimmer.

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß es geht so schnell und ich kann es auch nicht erklären aber ich möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein. Ich habe nichts was ich dir bieten könnte außer meiner Liebe, aber ich verspreche dir ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich brauche dich Bella." sagte er mit so viel Hingabe und seine Augen glühten.

Konnte das sein? Er liebte mich, Isabella Marie Swan? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nun liefen mir doch die Tränen, jedoch nicht weil ich so traurig war. Mein Herz schwoll an und ich wusste gar nicht wie ich dieses Glück aushalten sollte. Ich strahlte es regelrecht aus. Edward küsste jede einzelne Träne zärtlich weg. Dann nahm er mich in seine Arme. Sein Körper war muskulös und stark aber trotzdem unglaublich weich. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schlang meine Arme um ihn. Er küsste mir ins Haar. Ich fühlte mich wie im Traum, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben. Ich konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, es pochte genauso schnell wie meins. Während ich mich noch enger an ihn kuschelte, streichelte er sanft über meinen Arm und Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte ich glücklich und schlief dann ein.

**So das wars dann wieder für heute. Ich freue mich über die neuen Reviews, vielen Dank. Schreibt schön fleißig weiter, ich geb da auch mein Bestes.**

**Vorschau:**

_Renees POV_

_Ein neuer Tag stand an. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen aber ich sollte Mrs. Masen auch schon so früh anrufen. Wir konnten uns wirklich glücklich schätzen eine Fernsprechanlage zu haben, wie auch die Masens. Dadurch ging vieles schneller._

_Charlie war schon wieder bei der Arbeit, er kam nur noch wenig nach Hause. Wir hatten viel zu früh geheiratet und waren bei eher unglücklich in der Ehe. Aber als damals Bella unterwegs war, stand es nicht zur Diskussion sich zu trennen, es hätte meinen Ruf auch unwiderruflich zerstört. _


	6. Chapter 6

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**So meine Lieben, das nächste Kapitel ist wieder da. Ich hab den Anfang ein wenig verändert, er  
passt jetzt nicht mehr so ganz zu der Vorschau vom letzten Chap aber der Sinn ist der gleiche.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 6 – Eine traurige Nachricht**

**Renees POV**

Ein neuer Tag stand an. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen aber ich sollte Mrs. Masen schon um diese Zeit anrufen. Wir konnten glücklich sein, ein Fernsprechgerät zu haben, so wie auch die Masens.

Ich wollte auch den Dienstleuten aus dem Weg gehen, keiner sollte das Gespräch mitbekommen. Ich zog mich also selbst an, nachdem ich mir etwas das Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Meine Haare ließ ich noch offen, ich musste wirklich erst einmal schnell das Gespräch führen.

Charlie war wieder einmal schon bei der Arbeit. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wieso er überhaupt noch für die wenigen Stunden Schlaf nach Hause kam. Es hätte mich auch nicht gestört wenn er weg geblieben wäre. Wir hatten viel zu früh geheiratet, ich war damals erst 16 Jahre alt. Meine Eltern bestanden auf die Hochzeit, denn Charlie war angehender Polizei-Chief und daher eine gute Partie. Anfangs war ich von ihm auch sehr angetan, ich hatte mich schnell in ihn verliebt. Er hatte wunderschöne braune Augen und kurzes lockiges Haar in der gleichen Farbe. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver junger Mann und viele Damen wären froh gewesen ihn zum Mann haben zu dürfen. Wie gesagt, anfangs war ich auch glücklich. Charlie war ein ruhiger Mann gewesen, nicht in der Lage Gefühle auszudrücken aber dennoch hatte er ein gutes Herz. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich konnte ihm vertrauen und so blieb es auch bis heute. Wir zogen dann zusammen nach Chicago, obwohl ich Florida lieber gemocht hätte. Ich wurde dann auch schnell schwanger und Bella kam auf die Welt. Sie war ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich und das hübscheste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seine Locken und Augen. In den folgenden Monaten war Charlie dann viel öfter und länger auf Arbeit und nahm immer weniger an unserem Leben teil. So war das nun einmal und so sollte das auch sein, sagten meine Eltern. Ich hatte das Gefühl in einem Käfig eingesperrt zu sein und wurde sehr unglücklich in meiner Ehe. Ich glaube Charlie ging es genauso. Eine Trennung kam selbstverständlich nicht in Frage, was sollten denn die Leute denken.

Eines Tages, schon vor einigen Jahren, lernte ich Mr. Phil Dwyer kennen und verliebte mich auch in ihn. Er war meine zweite Hälfte, aber wir durften nicht zusammen sein, schließlich war ich ja mit Charlie verheiratet. Dennoch entwickelte sich eine tiefe Bindung und wir trafen uns nun mindestens einmal in der Woche. Ich hoffte nur, dass niemals jemand hinter unser Geheimnis kam.

Beim Fernsprechgerät angekommen, ließ ich mich mit den Masens verbinden. Mrs. Masen und ich sprachen gestern schon miteinander. Ich teilte ihr mit, dass meine Tochter und wohl auch Mr. Masen jr. aneinander interessiert schienen. Mrs. Masen war darüber sehr erfreut, erzählte mir jedoch etwas anderes, sehr trauriges. Mr. Masen war schon seit ein paar Tagen erkältet gewesen und gestern war er in seiner Anwaltskanzlei zusammen gebrochen. Er hatte hohes Fieber. Mrs. Masen ließ Dr. Cullen kommen, ein überaus attraktiver junger Arzt. Dieser musste jedoch feststellen, dass Mr. Masen an der spanischen Grippe erkrankt war. Es waren jetzt schon so viele erkrankt, die meisten starben daran. Mrs. Masen machte sich große Sorgen und sie hatte schreckliche Angst um ihn. Mr. Masen war ein sehr netter Mensch, ich hoffte sehr, dass er es übersteht. Jedenfalls bat sie mich, Edward hier zu behalten aus Angst, er könnte sich auch noch anstecken. Ich durfte ihm jedoch auf keinem Fall die Wahrheit sagen, das war ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch. Die arme Familie.

„Bei ?" sagte eine junge Stimme.

„Hier ist , guten Morgen. Ich möchte bitte mit Mrs. Masen sprechen."

„Einen Moment bitte Mrs. Swan, ich frage ob ich Sie durchstellen darf." sagte das Mädchen.

„Vielen Dank."

Mrs. Elisabeth Masen war eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte langes lockiges Haar in einem einmaligem bronzeton. Edward hatte diese Haarfarbe geerbt. Sie war sehr schlank und groß mit einem feinen Gesicht. Die meisten mit diesem Stand und so einem Aussehen war sehr arrogant und hochnäsig. Aber sowohl Mrs. Masen als auch ihr Ehemann waren von Herzen gute Menschen. Ich habe noch nie nettere Leute getroffen. Umso mehr freute es mich als Mrs. Masen den einen Tag anrief und fragte ob Edward mit zum Tee kommen dürfe. Normalerweise waren wir immer bei den Herren vorstellig und ein Junge in Edwards Stand hatte es nicht nötig zu einem Mädchen zu kommen. Er war eine sehr gute Partie und in bessere Hände hätte ich mir meine Bella nicht wünschen können. Eigentlich wollte Bella keine Bewerber mehr sehen, sie schien wirklich noch nicht reif für die Ehe zu sein. Dennoch konnte ich Mrs. Masen nicht abschlagen, es wäre auch sehr unhöflich gewesen. Bella würde das schon schaffen und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war er ja diesmal genau der richtige. Und mein Gespür lag da wohl nicht so ganz falsch.

„Mrs. Swan. Schön, dass Sie anrufen." Mrs. Masen klang müde und traurig.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Mann, ist Besserung in Sicht?" fragte ich sie dennoch hoffnungsvoll.

Wenn ich daran dachte wurde mir schon ganz anders. Die spanische Grippe in der Nachbarschaft. Wenn ich mir vorstelle es würde Bella treffen, nein das wäre nicht auszuhalten.

„Leider nein. Ganz im Gegenteil, es geht im noch schlechter. Er kommt nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein. Ich mache mir große Sorgen. Das Fieber ist auch weiter gestiegen, Dr. Cullen macht mir keine Hoffnung mehr. Was soll ich nur machen?" Die letzten Worte gingen ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen und Weinen über.

„Oh Elisabeth, das tut mir sehr leid. Wenn ich irgendetwas für Sie tun kann?

Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen, ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Das können Sie tatsächlich. Wenn Sie Edward noch einige Tage bei sich aufnehmen könnten? Ich möchte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren." und sie weinte wieder.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Bitte geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, vielleicht schafft er es doch noch. Er ist so ein starker Mann, er kämpft bestimmt mit allen Kräften gegen die Grippe an. Soll ich Edward über den Gesundheitsstand seines Vaters informieren? Es wird schwer ihm weiter etwas vor zu machen. Er ist ein schlauer junger Mann, er war gestern schon sehr argwöhnisch."

„Auf keinen Fall. Mrs. Swan, ich bin Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar aber Edward darf davon nichts wissen. Er würde sich nicht mehr fernhalten können, zumal er eh nicht mehr zu meinem Mann durchdringen kann." Sie klang verzweifelt aber dennoch bestimmt.

„Wie Sie wünschen, ich werde ihm nichts sagen. Bitte melden Sie sich wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Soll ich meine Hausdame schicken um ein paar Sachen für Edward zu holen?" fragte ich sie. Er musste zumindest Wechselsachen haben, das machte meine Geschichte glaubwürdiger.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich schicke Ihnen Lauren vorbei, ich habe sie schon packen lassen. Sie sollte dann bald bei Ihnen eintreffen. Ich danke Ihnen nochmals Mrs. Swan, auf Wiederhören."

„In Ordnung. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Auf Wiederhören." Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Wie sollte ich das bloß verheimlichen? Ich musste mir etwas überlegen, was ich dem jungen Edward sagen sollte. Ich fand es nicht richtig, es ihm zu verschweigen. Er sollte die Möglichkeit zum Verabschieden und Trauern haben. Außerdem war ich keine gute Lügnerin, aber ich musste wohl mein Bestes geben, ich hatte es Mrs. Masen versprochen.

Ich ging wieder nach oben um mich schlussendlich fertig zu machen. Kurz nachdem ich mein Schlafraum betreten hatte klopfte Jessica an meine Tür und fragte ob sie mir behilflich sein konnte. Ich ließ sie meine Haare kämmen und hochstecken.

„Sind meine Tochter und Mr. Masen schon wach?" fragte ich sie währenddessen.

„Es hat noch keiner geläutet Ma'am. Soll ich nachsehen gehen?" fragte sie.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Aber es wird gleich ein Koffer für Mr. Masen eintreffen, bitte bring ihn dann in das Gästezimmer. Mr. Masen wird uns noch ein paar Tage beehren. Mrs. Hammond soll noch ein Gedeck mehr auflegen. Ich werde jetzt zu meiner Tochter gehen."

Jessica knickste einmal höflich und verschwand dann nach unten. Ich ging zu Bellas Zimmer und klopfte leise. Sie antwortete nicht, sie musste wohl wirklich noch schlafen. Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und ging herein. Bella lag wie ein Engel in ihrem Bett. Sie umarmte ihr Kissen und sah so unschuldig und zufrieden aus. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne sie machen würde. Wie sollte ich sie nur belügen, sie erkannte sowas immer sofort. Ich musste mir wirklich Mühe geben. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und weckte sie sanft.

„Edward…" murmelte meine Tochter schlaftrunken.

Sie sprach schon immer im Schlaf, träumte sie etwa von ihm? Sie schien ihn wohl zu mögen, das war genau das was wir uns erhofft hatten. Aber in der momentanen Situation sehr traurig. Ich streichelte ihr nochmals sanft über die Wange. Bella war so wunderschön, vor allem wenn sie schlief und nicht immer so ernst schaute.

„Bella, Liebes, ich bin es. Bitte wach auf, du bist heut schon spät dran. Das Frühstück wird gleich serviert." sagte ich freundlich.

Plötzlich schoss Bella erschrocken auf, beinahe hätte sie meinen Kopf gestoßen. Ihr Gesicht wurde scharlachrot und ich begriff langsam was los war. Es war ihr peinlich, dass ich hier war und womöglich gehört haben könnte, dass sie von ihm sprach.

„Ach meine Bella, soll ich dir beim Ankleiden helfen? Wir wollen doch Mr. Masen nicht warten lassen?" sagte ich sanft, ich musste mir ein schelmisches Lächeln verkneifen.

Sie schien es bemerkt zu haben, sie wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. Ich hatte wohl wirklich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich holte Bella ein blassrosa Kleid, aus Satin und Seide aus dem Schrank. Bella wusch sich das Gesicht und ich half ihr danach beim Anziehen. Die ganze Zeit sagte keiner von uns ein Wort. Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder eine normale rosige Farbe an.

„Komm setz dich, ich mache dir die Haare." sagte ich.

Bella war wirklich ein schönes Mädchen, auch wenn sie wach war. Vor allem ihre großen braunen Augen im Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Auch ihre Haare in demselben Schokoladenton unterstützen ihre Schönheit. Sie kam sehr nach ihrem Vater, auch er war ein durchaus hübscher Mann. Ich steckte ihre Haare seitlich etwas hoch und ließ sie hinten in Locken über den Rücken fallen.

„Du magst Mr. Masen, nicht wahr?" Ich musste sie das fragen. Sie wurde wieder rot, antwortete mir dann aber doch.

„Ja Mutter. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber seitdem ich ihn gesehen habe, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu sein. Er fehlt mir jetzt schon und mein ganzes Wesen sehnt sich nach ihm. Am liebsten würde ich sofort zu ihm laufen. Ich… ich weiß nicht… das ist wohl sehr töricht und ungehörig von mir. Verzeih mir bitte." Sagte Bella voller Scham und Energie.

„Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen Liebes. Bella du bist verliebt, das ist doch etwas sehr Schönes. Hoffentlich geht es Mr. Masen genauso. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen… Obwohl ich nicht hoffe, dass du nun übereilig zu ihm läufst. Junge Damen müssen bei aller Verliebtheit trotzdem noch den Anstand wahren." Sagte ich. Wieder war es still zwischen uns. Ich freute mich für sie, auch wenn ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen machte. Sie war noch sehr jung und auch wenn ich mir genau das für sie gewünscht hatte, so wollte ich nicht, dass sie genauso einen Fehler machte wie ich damals.

„Mama, meinst du er mag mich?" fragte Bella. Sie sah hoffnungsvoll und doch verängstigt aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht Bella. Aber wie er dich gestern angesehen hatte. Das habe ich noch nie erlebt. Sein Blick war so intensiv, als würde er die Welt plötzlich mit anderen Augen sehen. Als wärst du der Mittelpunkt der Erde… Ach Bella, wir werden sehen was sich ergibt. Übrigens er bleibt noch ein paar Tage. Mr. und Mrs. Masen mussten spontan und Edward soll nicht alleine bleiben. Ich nehme wohl, du bist damit mehr als einverstanden?"

„Natürlich Mama, ich freue mich sehr. Aber warum wusste Edward das noch nicht?" sie sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Nein, er konnte es ja nicht wissen. Es musste alles sehr schnell gehen, er weiß es selbst jetzt noch nicht. Ich wollte ihn gleich davon unterrichten. Es ist auch schon ein Koffer mit seinen Sachen angekommen. Mrs. Masen hatte heute sehr früh erst Bescheid gegeben." Das stimmte zumindest zum Teil. Bella schien es mir zu glauben und strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. Das würde sie für eine Weile aufhalten. Ich hoffe nur, sie verrennen sich da nicht in etwas.

„So und nun ab zum Essen. Ich werde gleich nachkommen."

Bella ging schon nach unten und ich klopfte leise an der Gästezimmertür nebenan. Von drinnen kam kein Laut aber ich öffnete trotzdem leise die Tür. Das Bett war fein und sauber gemacht und direkt darauf lag der Koffer. Ah, also der war mittlerweile schon eingetroffen. Aber von Edward war keine Spur. Vielleicht war er auch schon im Speiseraum, ich sah aber trotzdem sicherheitshalber noch einmal im Salon nach. Ich hätte es gern gehabt, Edward noch einmal vor dem Essen allein anzutreffen. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt vorher sagen, dass er noch etwas hier bleiben sollte und außerdem wollte ich auch Bella ansprechen. Ich sah auch noch in der Bibliothek nach. Ein wenig überrascht entdeckte ich ihn in der Leseecke. Er las „Sturmhöhe". Also damit passte er definitiv zu Bella. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst vor dem kommenden Gespräch, ob er mir meine Unwahrheiten auch so schnell glauben würde? Ich hoffte es sehr. Also entspannen und so überzeugend wie möglich sein. Er durfte es einfach nicht merken.

„Mr. Masen?" sprach ich ihn so freundlich wie möglich an.

**So das wars dann wieder für heute. Ich freue mich über die neuen Reviews, vielen Dank. Schreibt schön fleißig weiter, ich geb da auch mein Bestes. Es könnte jedoch ein paar Tage dauern, ich bekomme demnächst einen neuen Laptop und bin daher vorher ein paar Tage ohne Internet.**

**Aber das nächste Chap ist schon geschrieben und folgt bald.**

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards POV_

„_Mr. Masen?" fragte mich eine freundliche Stimme. Sie klang etwas nervös, oder kam mir das nur so vor?_

„_Oh, guten Morgen Mrs. Swan .Ich hoffe es war nicht unhöflich, dass ich hier alleine gelesen habe?"_

„_Nein, nein Mr. Masen, bitte fühlen Sie sich hier zuhause. Sie können sich gerne bedienen."_

_Sie kam näher und setzte sich mir gegenüber, nachdem sie mich mit einem fragenden Blick ansah ob ich es gestattete. Ich nickte selbstverständlich, schließlich war ich ja der Gast. Trotzdem hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie sah mich aus schmalen Augen an._


	7. Chapter 7

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Erst mal ein ganz großes Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber in meinem Privatleben ging gerade so viel drüber und drunter. Ich hoffe ich hab noch ein paar Leser und verspreche Besserung. Das nächste Chap kommt schneller. Dann erst mal viel Spass beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 7 – Der Horror beginnt**

**Edwards POV**

„Mr. Masen?" fragte mich eine freundliche Stimme. Sie klang etwas nervös, oder kam mir das nur so vor?

„Oh, guten Morgen Mrs. Swan .Ich hoffe es war nicht unhöflich, dass ich hier alleine gelesen habe?"

„Nein, nein Mr. Masen, bitte fühlen Sie sich hier zuhause. Sie können sich gerne bedienen."

Sie kam näher und setzte sich mir gegenüber, nachdem sie mich mit einem fragenden Blick ansah ob ich es gestattete. Ich nickte selbstverständlich, schließlich war ich ja der Gast. Trotzdem hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie sah mich aus schmalen Augen an.

„Mr. Masen, gestatten Sie mir eine Frage?" fragte sie etwas nervös. Mein Magen revoltierte etwas und mein Mund war trocken wie Staub. Ich konnte dieses Gefühl, sie verheimliche mir etwas, nicht abschütteln. Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie Sie zu meiner Tochter stehen."

Sie schaute mich fragend an. Das war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich spürte Erleichterung und Misstrauen gleichzeitig. Da war noch etwas anderes was sie mir verheimlichte. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Was war bloß los mit mir? Ich war aufgeregt, was sollte ich denn sagen? Ich wollte doch mit Bella zusammen sein, aber das ging nicht ohne dass ich um ihre Hand anhielte. Und dazu musste ich mit Chief Swan sprechen.

„Mrs. Swan, um ehrlich zu sein… mh…" Mein Gesicht wurde heiß, ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Scham? Ich sah ihr an, dass sie es nun wusste, also konnte ich auch die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich habe mich in Ihre Tochter verliebt. Ich weiß, das steht mir nicht einfach so zu und es ging sehr schnell. Außerdem habe ich bei Chief Swan noch nicht vorgesprochen aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es vollkommen ernst meine. Ich möchte Sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten."

Nun war es heraus. Ich schämte mich, nicht etwa weil ich um Bellas Hand angehalten hatte, sondern wegen der Taktlosigkeit, es bei ihrer Mutter zu tun. In den letzten Tagen scheint mir jegliches Benehmen verloren gegangen zu sein. Aber nun war es gesagt und mich plagte ein neues Problem. Was wäre wenn sie das nicht wollte? Sie konnte es nicht wollen, ich war niemals gut genug für Bella. Jemand wie Bella hatte den Besten verdient und der war ich bestimmt nicht. Ich hatte ja nicht mal Anstand. Aber was ich mit Sicherheit wusste, ich würde Bella jeden Tag meines Lebens lieben und versuchen sie glücklich zu machen. Wollte Bella mich denn überhaupt heiraten?

„Mr. Masen, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Ich sehe Ihnen an, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen mich gefragt zu haben, aber seien Sie gewiss, verliebte Menschen handeln oft unbedacht. Dafür müssen Sie sich nicht schämen. Ich werde diese Angelegenheit mit meinem Ehemann besprechen. Ich freue mich jedoch sehr über Ihr Glück und kann Ihnen schon einmal meine Zustimmung geben." sagte sie sehr warm und herzlich. Sie lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Ich kam nicht umhin auch zu lächeln. Ich strahlte, ich hätte laut los lachen können, so glücklich war ich in diesem Moment. Ich würde Bella wohl heiraten dürfen. Am besten so schnell wie möglich.

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Swan. Ich freue mich sehr. Dann werde ich mich gleich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Ich möchte meine Eltern informieren." Ich stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Ach Mr. Masen? Darüber wollte ich noch mit Ihnen sprechen." sagte Mrs. Swan. Ich drehte mich um und sah sie fragend an. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie wollte betont gelassen klingen. Mein Hals wurde wieder trocken, das musste es sein, was sie mir noch verheimlichte. Ich hatte es vor lauter Freude schon fast vergessen. Wieder konnte ich nur nicken.

„Ihre Mutter hat heute schon sehr früh angerufen. Sie bat mich, Sie noch einige Tage bei mir aufzunehmen. Ihre Eltern mussten spontan verreisen, etwas Berufliches von Ihrem Vater. Es tut ihnen sehr leid, dass sie Ihnen nicht persönlich Bescheid geben konnten, aber es war noch sehr früh und sie mussten schnell abreisen. Ihre Eltern sind schon weg aber in Ihrem Zimmer befindet sich ein Koffer mit Kleidung. Ihre Mutter ließ ihn herbringen. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für Sie?"

Fragend und doch ohne Widerrede zu dulden schaute sie mich an. Das war sehr seltsam, konnte das sein? Es klang zumindest plausibel, sonst hätte meine Mutter keine Sachen herbringen lassen. Aber das war nicht ihre Art. Meine Eltern verschwanden nicht einfach so, zumindest bisher. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ja Ma'am. Ich hoffe nur, es bereitet Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände. Das ist doch eine sehr große Bitte meiner Mutter. Ich möchte ihr nicht widersprechen aber ich möchte Ihnen auch nicht zur Last fallen." sagte ich. Eigentlich war das ein Grund zur Freude, so konnte ich noch einige Tage mit Bella verbringen wenn da nicht dieses dumme Gefühl in meiner Magengegend wäre.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Masen, wir freuen uns alle sehr, Sie noch einige Tage bei uns haben zu dürfen. Ich denke das Frühstück wird nun schon serviert sein, lassen Sie uns essen gehen."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Speisesaal.

**Bellas POV**

Ich wartete nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, zumindest kam es mir so vor. Wo blieben denn meine Mutter und Edward? Ich war so aufgeregt ihn wieder zu sehen, nach allem was passiert war. Ob er immer noch genauso fühlte? Vielleicht war doch nur alles ein Traum? Aber so real konnte ich es mir nicht mal in meinen schönsten Fantasien ausmalen.

Geräusche aus dem Flur ließen mich aufhorchen und beendeten meine Gedanken. Die Tür ging langsam auf und mein Herz begann vor Freude auf Edward zu hüpfen. Bitte lass ihn nicht seine Meinung geändert haben, es klang heute Nacht alles so echt, kein Traum. Aber ich hatte ihn heute den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen. Ob er schon abgereist war? Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht war, war er schon weg gewesen. Ich hatte von ihm geträumt und wollte gar nicht aufwachen, doch da weckte mich jemand. Vielleicht war er ja noch da, ich sagte leise seinen Namen. Doch als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich in die Augen meiner Mutter. Das war mir sehr peinlich, ich wurde schon wieder rot, allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

Die Tür ging weiter auf aber nun sah ich, dass nicht Edward oder meine Mutter den Saal betraten, sondern mein Vater. Ich dachte er wäre schon weg gewesen, wie so oft am Morgen.

„Guten Morgen Vater." sagte ich etwas nervös und betont höflich.

„Bella, ich wollte mit dir sprechen… Bitte folge mir doch in mein Büro." Er klang irgendwie gepresst, was war denn los? Wusste er etwa schon von Edward?

„Ja Sir." Ich stand auf und folgte ihm zögerlich. Es war kein gutes Zeichen wenn er mich mit ins Büro nahm. Meine Mutter und ich hatten dahin eigentlich keinen Zutritt. Gerade als ich den Raum verlassen wollte, kam meine Mutter und Edward hinein. Ich war komplett erstarrt. Seine unglaubliche Schönheit hatte mich wieder in seinen Bann gezogen. Seine Wirkung auf mich hatte in nichts nachgelassen. Ich musste ihn anstarren und konnte nicht wegsehen. Es ging ihm nicht anders, denn unsere Blicke trafen sich und ließen sich nicht mehr los. Mit einem Mal war ich wieder beruhigt, vollkommen, einfach glücklich. Ich konnte sehen, dass er immer noch so fühlte wie letzte Nacht.

„Bella!" sagte mein Vater sehr barsch. Ich errötete und senkte schnell den Blick um ihm folgen zu können. So wie wir uns jetzt angesehen hatten, musste mein Vater es wissen und seine Laune verhieß nichts Gutes. Würde er mir Edward verbieten wollen? Nein das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Meine Mutter sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Charlie, du bist noch hier? Könntest du mir bitte erklären was hier vor sich geht? Wir wollten gerade das Frühstück einnehmen."

„Ich muss noch etwas mit Bella besprechen, aber bitte setzt euch und genießt die Mahlzeit. Bella?" Er klang immer noch so bestimmt und herrisch.

„Aber Charlie…" doch mehr konnte meine Mutter nicht sagen. Er schaute sie wütend an und verschwand dann eilig aus dem Saal. Schüchtern und ohne noch einmal aufzublicken ging ich ihm hinterher.

„Setz dich Bella" sagte mein Vater nun in seinem Büro. Ich tat was er verlangte und sah ihn nun ängstlich und fragend an.

„Bella, es wird Zeit, dass du nun heiratest. Du bist bald 17 Jahre alt und da gehört es sich nicht, alleine zu bleiben. Schon gar nicht als die Tochter des Chiefs."

Ich sah ihn perplex an. Ich hatte mit Ärger wegen Edward gerechnet aber nun wollte er, dass ich ihn heiratete? Ich hatte mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht aber das war natürlich selbstverständlich. Jetzt verstand ich auch wo meine Mutter und Edward so lange geblieben sind. Edward hatte um meine Hand angehalten und mein Vater wollte das jetzt erst mit mir besprechen. Er war bestimmt nur etwas ärgerlich, weil nun seine kleine Tochter aus dem Haus ging. Aber er sagte ja ich solle heiraten, das musste heißen, er hatte wohl zugestimmt. Ich war auf einmal überglücklich. Ich würde Edward Masen heiraten dürfen. Das war das Schönste auf der Welt. Mein Herz setzte einmal aus und begann dann noch schneller zu schlagen. Lächelnd nickte ich meinem Vater zu.

„Wenn du das wünscht Vater. Hat er denn schon um meine Hand angehalten?" Ich wollte es noch einmal von ihm hören, nur um mir absolut sicher zu sein. Obwohl ich das eigentlich auch so schon war, ich war so erleichtert.

„Das war nicht nötig, ich habe es den Blacks schon versprochen. Jacob ist zwar erst 16 aber Mr. Black möchte ihn auf keinen Fall in den Krieg ziehen lassen. Ich habe ihm schon meine Einwilligung gegeben.

Mein Lächeln erstarb. Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört? Jacob Black, den sollte ich heiraten? Ein riesiges Loch zerriss langsam mein Herz und ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Jacob Black?" meine Stimme zitterte und brach weg.

„Was dachtest du denn von wem wir hier reden?" fragte mich mein Vater barsch. Das war zu viel. Meine Tränen liefen nun meine Wangen hinab.

„Auf keinen Fall, NEIN!" schrie ich ihn an. So etwas hätte ich mir nie erlaubt aber das konnte er nicht machen. Ich stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ich rannte an meiner Mutter vorbei, die um die Ecke kam und hoch zu meinem Zimmer. Ich wollte nur weg von hier, weit weg und sterben. Ohne Edward hatte das Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Kurz vor meinem Zimmer lief ich Edward in die Arme. Genau da wollte ich hin und sein, aber er sollte mich nicht so sehen. Ich durfte auch nicht mehr dort sein aber das war mir egal. Er fing mich auf und hielt mich fest und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als weinen, weinen und noch mehr weinen.

„Bella? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Edward besorgt. Er versuchte mich anzusehen doch ich konnte nicht hoch blicken. Ich konnte nur schluchzen und mein ganzer Körper zitterte vom Weinen.

„Sch…" Er drückte mich ganz fest an sich, nahm mich hoch und setzte sich mit mir in seinen Armen auf das Bett.

„Sch… Sch… Alles wird gut mein Engel. Es ist ja gut…" Er wiegte mich sanft hin und her und streichelte meine Haare und meinen Rücken. Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Er küsste mich immer wieder aufs Haar und strich meine Tränen von den Wangen. Zum Überfluss, es kamen immer neue Tränen hinterher.

„Bella, Liebste, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er mich abermals. Tränenerstickt und innerlich tot bei dem Gedanken daran, sagte ich es ihm.

„Ich muss Jacob Black heiraten, aber ich will nicht. Ich liebe dich." Ich musste von neuem wieder bitterlich weinen.

Edward versteifte sich etwas, zog mich aber noch enger an sich und küsste mich wieder aufs Haar. Er wusste nun genauso wie ich, dass er das eigentlich nicht mehr durfte.

„Sch… Bella. Ist ja gut. Alles wird wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir. Ich liebe dich auch."

**Renees POV**

Was war denn los? Ich rief Bella noch nach aber sie rannte einfach weinend an mir vorbei. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen.

„Was hast du mit Bella gemacht?" fragte ich Charlie sauer und schockiert. Er wirkte auch etwas geschockt, doch dann antwortete er mir sehr wütend.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle heiraten. Zuerst freute sie sich sogar, was mich auch erfreute. Doch als ich ihr sagte, dass ich Jacob Black ihre Hand versprochen habe, brüllte sie mich an und rannte weinend weg. Ich weiß, sie kennt ihn noch nicht und es wird viel erzählt aber ich habe es so beschlossen und da hat sie kein Recht mich so anzuschreien. Benehmen muss sie wohl erst noch lernen. Ich dachte sie freut sich."

„Oh Charlie, du weißt nicht was du angerichtet hast. Bella ist in Edward verliebt. Er wollte dich heute um ihre Hand bitten." Nun war eindeutig klar, was er angerichtet hatte. Warum besprach er so etwas nicht vorher mit mir? Und überhaupt, warum sollte sie Jacob Black heiraten. Ja es wurde viel geredet und man hatte damit auch Recht. Die Blacks waren nicht gerade für ihren guten Ruf bekannt, einen Ruf hatten sie jedoch zweifelsohne.

„Edward Masen? Das wusste ich gar nicht." Sagte er nun sehr ruhig und nachdenklich. Er war überrascht.

„Ja ich hatte gestern schon so eine Ahnung. Du hättest mit mir reden sollen. Aber was dachtest du dir denn bei Jacob Black? Gerade die Blacks? Willst du unsere Tochter in diese Familie geben? Und überhaupt, bleiben die nicht immer unter sich? Was wollen die denn mit unserer Bella?"

Ich war unendlich schockiert und wütend. Wie hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Wie konnte er nur darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn zustimmen, dass Bella zu diesen „Monstern" gehen soll. Sie lebten abseits im Wald und alle waren riesig groß und muskulös. Sie waren allesamt verflucht. Angeblich würden sie mit den Wölfen reden. Da musste auf jeden Fall etwas Schlimmes dahinter stecken.

„Die Blacks sind sehr vermögend und außerdem wollte ich… ich war Billy noch etwas schuldig." Er druckste herum. Was war da gelaufen, wo wer er da hinein geraten?

„Nun gut, dann kläre das mit Billy Black und gebe ihm Bescheid, dass Bella leider doch schon anderweitig verlobt ist." Sagte ich beschwichtigend. Es war zwar sehr viel Aufregung aber wenn wir Bella sagen würden, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war, dann würde alles wieder in Ordnung werden.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben und das halte ich auch." bestimmte Charlie. Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Aber Charlie, das meinst du doch hoffentlich nicht ernst? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Bella mit Jacob Black verheiratest. Egal was du versprochen hast." Sagte ich missmutig. Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Es wird gemacht was ich sage, Schluss mit der Diskussion. Anfang August, also in 4 Wochen wird geheiratet." Er schrie mich an und ließ keinen Zweifel über, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war. Ich verließ das Zimmer. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? Ich wollte und konnte Bella nicht dahin verheiraten. Sie würde da nicht glücklich werden, das wusste ich. Nein ich musste etwas unternehmen. Nur was?

**So das wars dann wieder für heute. Ich freue mich über die neuen Reviews, vielen Dank. Schreibt schön fleißig weiter, ich tue das nun auch. Liebe Grüße**

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards POV_

_Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Mr. Swan hatte Bella an Jacob Black versprochen. Da konnte ich nichts machen. Ich konnte Bella nicht ohne seine Zustimmung haben und heiraten. Warum ausgerechnet Jacob Black? Jeder kennt die Familie, sie sind alle seltsam. Nicht nur, dass Jacob und seine beiden Schwestern so komisch waren, nein auch alle Tanten und Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen, einfach alle. In jeder Generation._


	8. Chapter 8

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Und da ist wieder das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß daran. Ich versuche mal gleich am nächsten weiter zu machen, dann dauert das hoffentlich nicht zu lange. Vielen lieben Dank auch an alle für die lieben Reviews, natürlich verrate ich nicht wie es ausgeht. Ich habe schon so eine Richtung aber manchmal macht die Geschichte was sie will **

**Danke auch für den Hinweis, dass der altertümliche Sprachstil etwas verloren gegangen ist, ich hatte auch den Eindruck. Ich gebe mir Mühe, dass es demnächst wieder besser wird. Bis dahin, liebe Grüße.**

**Kapitel 7 – Das letzte bisschen Glück**

**Edwards POV**

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Mr. Swan hatte Bella an Jacob Black versprochen. Da konnte ich nichts machen. Ich konnte Bella nicht ohne seine Zustimmung haben und heiraten. Warum ausgerechnet Jacob Black? Jeder kennt die Familie, sie sind alle seltsam. Nicht nur, dass Jacob und seine beiden Schwestern so komisch waren, nein auch alle Tanten und Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen, einfach alle. In jeder Generation. Was war bloß mit denen? Man konnte ihnen nur zu Gute halten, dass sie sich schon von selbst der Stadt fern hielten und alleine unter sich lebten.

Doch genau das war auch das Problem. Niemals hatte einer von ihnen ein Mädchen aus der Stadt gefreit. Warum sollte nun ausgerechnet Bella diesen Jacob heiraten?  
Ich wusste darauf keine Antwort, konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Chief Swan seine Meinung noch einmal überdenken würde. Er konnte doch seine Tochter nicht verheiraten, ohne dass diese den Mann wollte. Sie liebte mich. Ich war doch keine schlechte Alternative. Meine Familie war hoch angesehen. Ich kam aus gutem Hause, hatte eine gute Kinderstube genossen und eine schulische Ausbildung. Das konnten sich nicht viele leisten. Mein Vater war Anwalt und genau das sollte ich auch werden auch wenn ich lieber ein Arzt geworden wäre. Ich war jetzt schon ein paar Wochen wieder zurück und sollte eigentlich schon mit dem Studium zum Anwalt beginnen aber ich wollte vorher noch meinem Land dienen und in den Krieg ziehen. Leider durfte ich das erst ab meinem 18. Geburtstag. Ich wartete schon so lange endlich an die Front zu können, ich hatte nichts anderes in meinem Kopf. Meine Mutter war davon nicht so erfreut aber auch sie konnte mich nicht umstimmen. Noch ein paar Wochen, dann wäre es endlich so weit, dann wäre ich für Monate weg. Aber was wäre dann mit Bella? Könnte ich überhaupt noch in den Krieg ziehen, jetzt da ich Bella kannte? So, wie für sie, hatte ich noch nie empfunden. Es war das schönste Gefühl auf Erden, jemanden zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Aber wie ich sie nun leiden sah, es zerbrach mir fast das Herz. Es war als würde ich ihren Schmerz genau wie meinen spüren. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie so weinen musste. Ich wollte ihr den ganzen Schmerz abnehmen und sie glücklich machen. Aber genau das durfte ich nicht. Wollte der Chief denn nicht, dass seine Tochter glücklich war?

Ich schaute auf Bella – mein Leben – herunter. Sie lag nun schlafend in meinen Armen.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen, mittlerweile ging langsam die Sonne unter. Ihr Zimmer wurde in ein warmes Orange getaucht. Bella weinte viel während wir Arm in Arm auf ihrem Bett saßen. Ich wusste das gehörte sich nicht, aber ich wollte und konnte Bella so nicht alleine lassen. Immer wenn ich aufstehen wollte, wenn auch nur um etwas zu essen zu holen, begann sie erneut zu weinen und flehte mich an, sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Wie hätte ich diesem Engel nur einen Wunsch abschlagen können? Wir redeten auch sehr viel, ich nutzte die Momente aus in denen Bella nicht weinte. Ich nahm sie noch fester in die Arme und kuschelte mich an sie. Ich hoffte, dass jetzt keiner herein kam um nach ihr zu sehen, obwohl das heute den ganzen Tag schon niemand getan hatte.

Bella war so schön wenn sie schlief, sie sah so friedlich aus.

„Edward… geh nicht…" flüsterte Bella ganz leise. War sie wach geworden? Die Augen waren noch geschlossen.

„Bella?" fragte ich ebenso leise. Es kam keine Antwort, sie schlief also noch tief und fest.

Anscheinend sprach sie im Schlaf, wieder eine unglaublich liebenswerte Eigenschaft. Oh Herr, warum machst du es mir so schwer und lässt meine Liebe für sie noch wachsen, wenn ich sie doch nicht freien darf?

„Edward… nicht Jacob… ich will nicht…" stammelte sie wieder vor sich hin, wie um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen.

Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine kleine Falte, ich zog Bella noch fester an mich und küsste ihr Haar. Sie murmelte noch etwas aber das verstand ich nicht. Irgendetwas mit Duft? Was träumte sie denn nur? Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder und auch die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verschwand wieder. Ich streichelte ihr sanft den Arm, ich wollte sie nicht wecken.

Als ich sie so an mir spürte, sie ansah, spürte ich wieder das unglaubliche Verlangen sie zu küssen. Es war wie Anziehung, selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte ihr nie fern bleiben. Wenn ich an gestern zurück dachte, wie es sich anfühlte, ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, kribbelte mein Bauch. Meine Lippen brannten bei dem Gedanken daran. Auch sie sehnten sich nach Bella.

Seit ich Bella das erste Mal sah ist meine ganze Welt aus den Fugen geraten. Es war als wäre sie die Sonne und ich würde mich nur noch um sie drehen. Es gab nichts anderes mehr in meinen Gedanken außer ihr. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur solche Gefühle aushalten?

Ich konnte ihre Lippen an meinem Hals spüren und das Blut rauschte noch schneller durch meine Adern. Jetzt spürte ich auch sanfte Küsse. Ich träumte vor mich hin, genoss die Gedanken an sie. Wieder ein zärtlicher Kuss an meinem Hals. Der war aber sehr real, sie küsste mich gerade wirklich. Ich schaute auf sie hinab und sah in die schönsten Augen der Welt. Wie funkelnde Diamanten strahlten sie mich an. Ich liebte Bella, mehr als mein Leben. Genau in dem Moment wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, ich hatte keine Wahl mehr, es würde immer nur Bella geben.

**Bellas POV**

Er hatte unglaublich schöne Augen. Sie waren grasgrün und funkelten wie Smaragde. Er sah mich so intensiv an, als würde er brennen und auch ich ging in seinem Blick in Flammen auf. Unglaublich. Ich hatte schlecht geträumt und war aufgewacht. Als ich realisierte, dass ich immer noch in Edwards Armen lag, blieb mir die Luft weg und mein Herz schlug wild pochend gegen meinen Brustkorb. Er war so warm und weich. Er streichelte meinen Arm und ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er war irgendwie sehr muskulös, auch wenn er nicht so aussah, überwältigend. Was mich aber noch mehr überwältigte war sein Geruch, ja Duft. Er roch so unglaublich gut, irgendwie süßlich. Ich verspürte so ein Verlangen noch mehr davon einzuatmen und drehte unbemerkt mein Gesicht ganz nah an seinen Hals. Die Haut sah so weich und zart aus, ich spürte das unbändige Verlangen, sie zu berühren. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, küsste ich seinen Hals. Ich konnte nicht anders. Seine Haut war so warm und weich, ich konnte das Blut durch seine Adern fließen spüren. Es rauschte und pulsierte genauso schnell wie meines. Er zuckte unter dem Kuss kurz zusammen und sah mir dann direkt in die Augen. Ich war in seinem flammenden Blick gefangen. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit so vergangen war, bestimmt mehrere Minuten, aber für mich schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Dann fasste er mir sanft unter das Kinn und zog mein Gesicht näher an seins heran. Er kam langsam näher und küsste mich. Sanft lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und in meinem Körper explodierte es. Überall kribbelte es, tausende Schmetterlinge hatte ich in meinem Bauch. Meine Lippen brannten wie Feuer und Eis zusammen. Eine Hitzewelle schoss durch meine Adern und ließ meinen ganzen Körper erzittern und beben. Unser Kuss war sehr zärtlich, wurde dann aber intensiver und drängender. Es lag so eine dramatische Leidenschaft in ihm. Ich wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder aufgeben und küsste ihn noch fester. Es schien ihm auch so zu gehen, denn er presste sich an mich und öffnete mit seiner Zunge sanft meine Lippen. Unsere Zungen berührten sich, spielten miteinander und ich explodierte ein weiteres Mal. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösten wir uns voneinander um Luft zu holen. Wir beide keuchten. Alles in mir schrie nach ihm, meine Lippen wollten ihn wieder spüren, meine Hände wollten ihn berühren.

Sein Hemd hatte sich etwas gelockert und ich strich schamlos mit meinen Fingern über seinen Bauch. Er war so muskulös. Er erschauerte und ich konnte spüren, dass es ihm gefiel. Ich wurde so mutig vor Verlangen nach ihm. Ich küsste ihn wieder, wanderte mit meinen Lippen dann sanft weiter zu seinem Ohr, den Hals hinab zu seiner Halsbeuge und küsste diese noch zärtlicher. Dabei öffnete ich langsam sein Hemd. Ich war so aufgeregt und so vertieft, ich konnte kaum atmen. Ich wollte ihn so sehr.

„Bella, du solltest das nicht machen." flüsterte Edward mit zittriger Stimme.

Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich konnte nur an ihn und uns denken. Das gehörte sich nicht, das war mir klar, er recht nicht unverheiratet. Aber ich würde niemals einen anderen wollen als Edward und schon gar keinen anderen heiraten. Es war mir egal, was mein Vater wollte, für mich würde sie nie etwas an meinen Gefühlen für Edward ändern. Ich würde ihn immer lieben, so wie er mich. Oder doch nicht? Jetzt wurde mir alles bewusst. Ich wollte Edward, aber wollte er mich denn überhaupt noch? Wie könnte er denn? Ein Engel wie er konnte mich nicht lieben oder mit mir zusammen sein wollen, schon gar nicht, nachdem ich nun auch noch versprochen war. Die Scham schoss mir ins Gesicht.

„Oh… du willst mich nicht." Mein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken daran und mein Blut rauschte durch den ganzen Körper. Das Gefühl der Zurückweisung ließ mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Wie entwürdigend, jetzt musste ich auch noch weinen.

„Bella, doch natürlich will ich dich. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich das will, dich will. Aber wir dürfen das nicht machen. Ich dürfte nicht einmal hier sein, wir verstoßen doch schon gegen alle Regeln."

„Edward, das ist mir egal. Ich will mit niemand anderem zusammen sein als mit dir. Das wird sich auch nie ändern. Ich will dich, bitte." ich flehte ihn förmlich an. Woher kam das nur. Das Gefühl der Zurückweisung verschwand augenblicklich und ich spürte eine leichte Wut in mir aufsteigen. Ich wollte ihn. Bis jetzt hatte ich nie einen Gedanken an körperliche Liebe gehabt, was war denn nun los? Meine Gedanken verschwommen, meine Wut legte sich auch wieder. Er hatte ja Recht. Alleine durch seine Anwesenheit, nachdem er nicht um meine Hand anhalten konnte, war nicht mehr gestattet. Das, was wir hier taten erst recht nicht. Wenn ich mich ihm hingab, verlor ich meine Würde und meinen Anstand. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wusste er hatte Recht und auch meine Gedanken waren wie seine aber mein Körper hörte nicht mehr auf mich. Es war wie ferngesteuert und es fühlte sich richtig an. Genau das war es, was mich weiter machen ließ. Ich begann erneut ihn zu küssen. Ich setzte meine Lippen auf seine wunderschöne Brust.

„Bella…" stöhnte Edward. Es schien ihm genauso schwer zu fallen wie mir. Er wollte das auch und das spornte mich nur noch mehr an, weiter zu machen.

„Bella… wir können das nicht machen. Ich würde dein Ansehen zerstören. Ich will dich nicht deiner Tugend berauben, bitte mach es nicht schwerer als es schon ist."

Er flüsterte nur noch, es fiel ihm wirklich schwer zu fallen. Dennoch klang er sehr bestimmt, als würde er keine Widerrede dulden. Sollte ich es weiter versuchen? Er war doch nur an meinem Ansehen und meiner Tugend interessiert. Er wollte mich vor Gott unschuldig lassen. Er war so ehrenwert. Mein Verlangen verrauchte augenblicklich, ich empfand tiefe Ehrfurcht vor ihm. Er war alles was ich wollte und nicht bekam. Aber ich wusste jetzt ganz sicher, ich würde ihn immer lieben und mit allem was ich hatte kämpfen, um seine Frau zu werden. Ich wollte ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben und glücklich machen und mit Gottes Hilfe, würde ich das auch schaffen.

**Und da war das nächste Kapitel wieder fertig und für euch bereit. Wie fandet ihr es? Schreibt mir fleißig Reviews, ich freu mich.**

**Vorschau:**

_Edwards POV_

_Wir erwachten gemeinsam am Morgen. Eng an mich geschmiegt lag sie in meinen Armen, wir trugen noch die Sachen des Vortages. Die Nacht war wunderschön. Alleine sie in den Armen zu halten, brachte mich schon um den Verstand._

„_Bella, Liebste, ich sollte jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen. Wir hatten Glück, dass bis jetzt niemand nach uns gesucht hat. Ich glaube deine Eltern wären nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie uns hier so zusammen sehen würden." Sagte ich mit Schmerz in der Stimme. Es tat mir weh, die Vorstellung sie jetzt alleine lassen zu müssen. Mein Körper war leer ohne Bella, ich war bloß eine seelenlose Hülle, die sie mit ihrer Liebe füllte. Aber sie war jetzt verlobt und das nicht mit mir. Ich konnte kaum atmen vor innerem Schmerz, ich musste etwas unternehmen._


	9. Chapter 9

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Hallo zusammen, ich hoffe es ist noch jemand da, der meine Story lesen mag. Zuerst einmal, es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich schon so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass bei mir in den letzten Monaten verdammt viel drunter und drüber gegangen ist.**

**Ich möchte euch nicht zu viel aufbrummen, aber ich hatte eine Trennung von meinem Partner zu verarbeiten und das hat leider etwas gedauert. So nun bin ich aber wieder da und ich gebe mir sehr viel Mühe, dass es wieder schneller und öfter ein neues Chap gibt.**

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 9 – Die Welt geht unter**

**Edwards POV**

Wir erwachten gemeinsam am Morgen. Eng an mich geschmiegt lag sie in meinen Armen, wir trugen noch die Sachen des Vortages. Die Nacht war wunderschön. Alleine sie in den Armen zu halten, brachte mich schon um den Verstand.

„Bella, Liebste, ich sollte jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen. Wir hatten Glück, dass bis jetzt niemand nach uns gesucht hat. Ich glaube deine Eltern wären nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie uns hier so zusammen sehen würden." Sagte ich mit Schmerz in der Stimme.

Es tat mir weh, die Vorstellung sie jetzt alleine lassen zu müssen. Mein Körper war leer ohne Bella, ich war bloß eine seelenlose Hülle, die sie mit ihrer Liebe füllte. Aber sie war jetzt verlobt und das nicht mit mir. Ich konnte kaum atmen vor innerem Schmerz, ich musste etwas unternehmen.

„Ja du hast Recht. Aber ich werde diesen Jacob nicht heiraten und heute bei Vater darauf bestehen, dass wir zusammen sein können."

Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich mein Engel. Du wirst immer die Einzige für mich sein."

Damit entzog ich mich und verschwand leise in meinen Schlafraum. Kaum, dass ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, fühlte ich mich so leer und einsam. Ich zog mich um und begab mich nach unten, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas klären zu können. Ich wollte um Bells Hand anhalten. Ich kam nicht weit, auf der Treppe traf ich Mrs. Swan. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Mrs. Swan. Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht aber hätten Sie vielleicht einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?" Sie wirkte wie in Trance. Hörte sie mir überhaupt zu?

„Ma'am?"

„Oh, Mr. Masen…" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Edward, ich… weiß nicht… ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist etwas sehr schreckliches passiert." Die letzten Worte kamen nur erstickt heraus.

War noch etwas passiert oder war sie genauso bedrückt wegen der Sache mit Bella. Es musste auch für sie sehr schwer anzusehen sein, dass ihr einziges Kind jemanden heiraten sollte, den sie offensichtlich nicht wollte.

„Mrs. Swan, ich weiß, die Heirat von Bella macht mir auch sehr zu schaffen. Deswegen möchte ich ja auch mit Ihnen sprechen." Doch sie ließ mich nicht ausreden.

„Edward, es geht nicht um Bella. Ihr Vater… er…" Nun weinte sie. Schluchzend sagte sie: „er… er ist heute Nacht verstorben. Es tut mir sehr leid Edward."

Oh Gott, meine Welt brach zusammen. Ein schwarzer Abgrund tat sich auf und verschlang mich augenblicklich.

**Renées POV**

Mir liefen die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen hinab. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass sein Vater verstorben war. Es ging so schnell. Er tat mir so leid. Nachdem ich es ihm sagte, brach er vor mir zusammen.

„Edward, sind Sie in Ordnung?" Oh Gott, ich brauchte Hilfe.

„Hilfe. Edward, Edward, wachen Sie auf." Schrie ich.

Plötzlich kam meine Tochter aus ihrem Zimmer. Ich sah wie ihr der Schreck übers Gesicht huschte. Sie wurde kreidebleich und starrte uns an.

„Mutter, was ist denn geschehen? Edward…" rief sie panisch. Sie kam angestürzt und nahm Edward in die Arme. Sie wog ihn hin und her, als wäre er ein kleines Baby. Auch ihr liefen nun die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Edward, bitte wach auf. Mutter?" sie schluchzte, dann sah sie mich an. Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Bis vorhin hatte ich mir nur Sorgen wegen der Sache mit Bella gemacht aber nun? Das Hausmädchen der Masens, Lauren, rief hier an um mir mitzuteilen, dass Mr. Masen verstorben sei. Alle seien sehr geschockt aber Mrs. Masen hätte es schwer getroffen. Seit Stunden säße sie an seinem Bett und weigere sich ihn loszulassen. Dr. Cullen befürchte, dass sie sich auch noch anstecke. Lauren wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie sagte mir, sie würde nun kündigen und bat mich, Edward über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren. Was sollte ich machen, das konnte ich Edward doch nicht verheimlichen. Aber nun? Ich hatte doch schon genug eigene Probleme. Ich musste jetzt zu Phil, heraus hier aus dem ganzen Chaos.

„Mom, was ist los? Lass ihn uns in sein Bett tragen… Mutter!"

Sie nahm ihn an den Schultern und ich an den Beinen. Zusammen trugen wir ihn in sein Zimmer. Wir hievten ihn ins Bett und Bella deckte ihn zu. Dann fragte sie mich nochmal.

„Mutter, bitte sag mir was los ist. Was ist mit Edward passiert?" Sie klang verzweifelt.

„Mr. Masen ist heute Nacht an der Spanischen Grippe gestorben und seine Mutter weigert sich von ihm zu gehen. Wenn sie nun auch noch erkrankt? Deswegen musste Edward hier bleiben, weil sein Vater krank wurde. Seine Mutter wollte nicht, dass es ihn auch trifft." Erklärte ich ihr.

Ich musste hier raus, ich wollte nicht mehr an all das denken müssen. Das Leben war so kurz und so schnell vergänglich. Ich wollte nur noch zu Phil, wollte, dass er mir Trost spendet. Ich wollte ihn spüren und das Glück genießen, dass es weder uns noch Phil getroffen hatte. Ich wüsste nicht wie mein Leben weiter ginge ohne meine Liebsten. Ich drehte mich zur Tür um zu gehen.

„Ich rufe jetzt Dr. Cullen, bitte bleibe doch bei Edward." Damit verschwand ich aus dem unheilvollen Raum und versuchte die Gefühle zurück zu lassen. Ich ließ mich von Jessica mit Dr. Cullen verbinden. Wieder einmal war ich sehr froh, dass wir schon so fortschrittlich waren und ein Fernsprechgerät hatten.

„Dr. Cullen? Hier ist Mrs. Swan. Mr. Masen ist im Moment bei mir untergebracht… Ja ich weiß es schon, Lauren das Hausmädchen hatte mich heute angerufen. Ich habe Edward davon unterrichtet. Er ist danach zusammen gebrochen… Nein er ist bis jetzt immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein… Nein, von der Mutter hatte ich noch nichts gesagt. Könnten Sie vielleicht hierher vorbei kommen und ihn sich ansehen? ... Ja ich weiß wie viel im Moment im Krankenhaus los sein muss… Ja vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Auf wieder hören Dr. Cullen." Ich legte auf.

Dr. Cullen war auf dem Weg und ich musste jetzt zu Phil.

**Bellas POV**

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, mir liefen immer noch Tränen übers Gesicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht zu weinen aufhören. Ich machte mir große Sorgen, Edward war immer noch nicht wach und sein Vater war gestorben. Er war ein netter Mann, auch wenn ich ihn nicht sonderlich gut kannte. Wie musste es jetzt der armen Mrs. Masen gehen? Wenn er es wäre, der gestorben wäre, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte. Oder wenn es meine Eltern, meine Mutter getroffen hätte… Sie war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg, es musste mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Mein Zeitgefühl war im Moment sehr trüglich, mir kam jede Sekunde, die Edward so da lag, wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Aber Dr. Cullen müsste bald hier sein, meine Mutter wollte ihn rufen. Wo war sie nur, sie kam ja gar nicht wieder? Eigentlich war mir das gerade gleichgültig, Hauptsache Edward würde geholfen werden. Es klopfte, endlich. Jessica kam herein ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten. Als sie mich und Edward sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. War unser Anblick denn so furchtbar? Direkt nach ihr kam Dr. Cullen. Sein Aussehen traf mich wie ein Schlag. Er war noch sehr jung, vielleicht Mitte 20 oder Anfang 30. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und sah aus wie in Stein gemeißelt, ebenmäßig und unglaublich schön. Seine Augen waren von einem einzigartigen, warmen Honiggold und seine Haare waren hellblond. Man könnte sagen, ich hätte noch nie einen schöneren Menschen gesehen, wäre da nicht Edward gewesen.

„Danke Jessica" sagte ich bissig. Es war unfair von mir, sie konnte ja nichts für diese Situation aber es ärgerte mich immer noch wie sie eben reagiert hatte.

„Miss Swan, ich bin Dr. Cullen. Ihre Mutter hat mich schon etwas über Edwards Zustand aufgeklärt. Wie ich sehe, hat sich in den letzten Minuten nichts verändert?" Seine Frage war mehr Feststellung.

Er kam langsam auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand, sie war eiskalt. Wie konnte er bei dieser Hitze solch kalte Hände haben? Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Dr. Cullen verstand mein Kopfschütteln jedoch als Antwort auf seine Frage, was aber auch passte. Nun ging er zu Edward ans Bett und untersuchte ihn, nach kurzer Zeit ging er wieder Richtung Tür, zu mir.

„Miss Swan, er steht unter Schock. Die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters hat er nicht verkraftet, sein Gehirn hat abgeschaltet um diesen Schmerz nicht aushalten zu müssen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das ist ein natürlicher Schutzmechanismus. Er wird aufwachen wenn er so weit ist. Er darf jedoch auf keinen Fall etwas über seine Mutter erfahren, er muss jetzt etwas geschont werden." Dr. Cullen wirkte besorgt.

Gerade als ich antworten wollte, sprang Edward hoch. Seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und fast schwarz. Er sah uns panisch an.

„Meine… meine Mutter ist sie… ist sie auch erkrankt?" er schrie uns verzweifelt an.

Dr. Cullen ging sofort zu ihm um ihn zu beruhigen. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und holte eine Spritze heraus. Ich war wie gelähmt, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. In meinem Kopf war es wie leer. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, dass Edward wieder aufgewacht war aber ich hatte immer noch diesen panischen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm vor Augen. Dieser Schmerz in seinem wunderschönen Gesicht, er sah aus wie ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Ich muss sofort zu ihr." Schrie Edward wieder, er sprang aus dem Bett aber Dr. Cullen hielt ihn auf.

„Mr. Masen… Edward. Es wäre keine gute Idee wenn Sie jetzt nach Hause gehen würden. Ihre Mutter trauert und braucht noch Zeit um Abschied zu nehmen. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass Sie sich anstecken könnten, deswegen hat sie Mrs. Swan gebeten, Sie hier aufzunehmen. Sie könnten sich dort anstecken, Edward. Ich bitte Sie, seine Sie vernünftig, Ihrer Mutter zuliebe." Dr. Cullen sprach sehr ruhig.

Er war wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Arzt, auch wenn er noch so jung war. Er hatte eine sehr warme Ausstrahlung. Man fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart auf eine bizarre Weise wohl. Er hatte etwas beschützendes aber da war noch mehr, ich konnte es aber nicht genau beschreiben.

Edward sank zurück ins Bett und begann heftig zu weinen. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen. Es zerbrach mir das Herz, ihn so sehen zu müssen. Ich wollte ihn nicht weiter leiden sehen.

„Miss Swan, vielleicht könnten Sie sich etwas um Mr. Masen kümmern? Ich werde hier wohl nicht weiter benötigt und muss auch wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Dr. Cullen zu mir, während er mir die Hand gab und sich Richtung Ausgang bewegte. Kurz bevor er an der Tür war, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Mr. Masen, ich versuche alles, was in meiner Macht steht um Ihrer Mutter zu helfen und sie zu unterstützen. Ich werde Sie sofort informieren sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt. Mein Beileid auch zum Verlust Ihres Vaters, er war ein großartiger Mann. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Swan." Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging hinaus.

Ich sah die Tür an und dann zu Edward, der zusammengekauert auf dem Bett lag. Nun konnte ich nicht mehr anders, meine Starre löste sich und ich stürzte zu Edward. Ich schlang meine Arme fest um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er weinte bitterlich und ich wog ihn sanft hin und her, während ich seine Wange streichelte. Er tat mir so leid. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen, ich wollte stark für ihn sein, wollte ihm Kraft geben. Ich wollte ihn schlicht weg einfach nicht mehr so sehen.  
Er wurde langsam ruhiger und auch das letzte schluchzen versiegte nach einiger Zeit. Die Stille zwischen uns wirkte irgendwie vertraut. Ich konnte nichts sagen und es gab auch nichts, was ich hätte sagen können.

„Bella?" fragte Edward rau. Seine Stimme klang kratzig vom vielen Weinen.

„Ja?" ich klang auch nicht wirklich besser als er.

„Danke. Du bist das Beste, was mir im Leben passieren konnte."

Ich konnte darauf nichts antworten. Ich presste mich nur noch enger an ihn und streichelte ihn weiter.

„Bella?" fragte er erneut. Sein Tonfall war jedoch ein anderer. Er wirkte irgendwie flehend.

„Hm?"

„Ich muss zu meiner Mutter." Ich zuckte zusammen. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Er hatte doch gehört was Dr. Cullen gesagt hatte und er durfte nicht gehen. Ich konnte, ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall gehen lassen. Er könnte sich anstecken und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Panik stieg in mir auf.

„Nein, NEIN! Edward, das geht nicht. Das kannst du nicht tun, hast du denn nicht zugehört? Du könntest auch krank werden… nein…" ich schrie jetzt vor Angst aber er unterbrach mich.

„Sch… Bella, sieh mich an. Ich muss, es geht nicht anders. Sie ist jetzt ganz alleine. Ich werde sie dort nicht alleine mit ihrer Trauer lassen. Mein Vater war alles für uns." Er machte eine Pause und ich antwortete nicht. Ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er überlegte, wahrscheinlich wie er weiter reden sollte. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Wenn du es wärst… und ich wäre dann alleine übrig, ich würde nicht mehr weiter leben wollen. Es geht ihr genauso Bella. Ich muss jetzt für sie da sein, ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Verstehst du das?" fragte er mich flehend.

Natürlich verstand ich das, es würde mir nicht anders gehen. Aber ich konnte nicht nachgeben, meine Angst um ihn war größer als mein Mitleid mit seiner Mutter. Also versuchte ich es noch einmal ihn umzustimmen.

„Edward, bitte bleib." Flehte ich mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Er sah mich lange an und ich sah meine letzte Hoffnung schwinden. Er hatte sich festgelegt. So kurz ich ihn auch kannte, ich war mir sicher, dass er zu seinem Wort stand. Wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb er dabei. Ich war nicht anders.  
Wie sollte er sich auch anders entscheiden, es galt hier, ich gegen seine Mutter. Er kannte mich erst seit einigen Tagen, da war es doch nachvollziehbar, dass sie es war, wo er sein wollte. Wahrscheinlich empfand er auch nicht so wie ich. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Er hob mein Kinn mit seinen Fingern hoch, so dass ich ihn wieder ansehen musste. Nun liefen die Tränen herab, ich konnte sie nicht halten. Genauso wenig wie ihn.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht weiter belasten, er sollte wegen mir kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ich war nur ein unwichtiges Anhängsel für ihn.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Edward. Ich kann dich verstehen, geh nur." Sagte ich so förmlich wie möglich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er merkt wie weh es mir wirklich tat. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sah mich misstrauisch an. Ich riss mich zusammen, rang um Fassung. Nur solange aushalten bis er weg war, dann konnte zusammen brechen. Dann nickte er, küsste mich ein letztes Mal und verließ mich. Wahrscheinlich für immer, so fühlte es sich für mich an. Als die Tür geschlossen war gab ich auf und weinte, bis keine Träne mehr übrig blieb.

**So das war's dann erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest noch bei mir mit. Ich versuche mir Mühe zu geben, dass es ab jetzt wieder öfter ein neues Kapitel gibt.**

**Vorschau:**

_Kapitel 10 – Eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung_

_Phils POV_

_Ich lernte Renée hier in Chicago kennen. Das erste Mal sah ich sie im Laden der Yorkies, sie kaufte dort ein. Später wusste ich, dass sie es immer dort zu tun pflegte. Ich sah sie nur an, wusste aber sofort, das ist die Frau auf die ich immer gehofft hatte. Sie sah mich nur kurz verlegen an und ging dann recht schnell. Ich hatte mich sehr unschicklich verhalten. Dann erst sah ich das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand und auch den Ehering an ihrem Finger blitzen. _


	10. Chapter 10

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich weiß, hab schon sooo lange nichts mehr geschrieben und vermutlich liest auch gar keiner mehr mit aber ich versuchs trotzdem nochmal.  
Als Entschuldigung, gibt's auch gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal. **

**Kapitel 10 – Eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung**

**Phils POV**

Ich lernte Renée hier in Chicago kennen. Das erste Mal sah ich sie im Laden der Yorkies, sie kaufte dort ein. Später wusste ich, dass sie es immer dort zu tun pflegte. Ich sah sie nur an, wusste aber sofort, das ist die Frau auf die ich immer gehofft hatte. Sie sah mich nur kurz verlegen an und ging dann recht schnell. Ich hatte mich sehr unschicklich verhalten. Dann erst sah ich das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand und auch den Ehering an ihrem Finger blitzen. Ich musste sie gehen lassen, denn sie war nicht mehr zu haben. In den nächsten Jahren hab ich sie nur selten gesehen, aber ich konnte sie nie vergessen. Wie ich herausfand, war sie die Ehefrau von Chief Charlie Swan, also definitiv nicht für mich zu haben. Außerdem lebten wir in verschiedenen Klassen. Sie gehörte zu der obersten Schicht der Stadt, ich wohl eher zu den unteren Schichten. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob ich regelmäßig etwas zu essen hatte. Ich spielte Baseball, jedoch konnte ich damals noch nicht für die Chicago Cubs spielen, sondern nur für einen kleinen namenlosen Verein. Ich konnte vom Spielen nicht leben, hätte Renée also nichts bieten können. Wie hätte ich mir da anmaßen können um sie zu werben? Dennoch drehte sich mein Leben schnell nur noch um sie. Mein Tagesablauf veränderte sich schleichend, alles richtete sich nach ihr. Ich wusste, wann sie wo einkaufte und mit welchen Freundinnen sie sich traf. Ich verfolgte ihr Leben, sehnsüchtig, ein Teil dessen zu sein.

Was ich nicht wusste war jedoch, dass ich ihr wohl in den Jahren auch aufgefallen war. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, dass sie Notiz von mir genommen hatte. Vor ungefähr 3 Jahren sprach sie mich schließlich an, als wir uns wieder einmal zufällig im Laden der Yorkies sahen. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und es entwickelte sich schnell eine Freundschaft zwischen uns, die uns schlussendlich mehr abverlangte als wir beide gewollt hatten. Ich hatte sie schon immer geliebt, mit den Jahren noch mehr und nachdem ich sie besser kennen lernen durfte, wusste ich, dass es nie eine andere Frau für mich geben würde. Aber das hätte ich ihr nie gestanden, das war nicht gestattet und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Eine Freundschaft zwischen uns war schon mehr als riskant und eigentlich nicht standesgemäß.

Eines Tages hatte sie mich wieder einmal besucht, wir verbrachten einen wunderschönen Nachmittag miteinander. Jeder Augenblick mit ihr war für mich unvergesslich und ich fühlte mich als würde ich auf Wolken schweben. Jedoch landete ich sehr oft immer wieder auf dem harten Boden, wenn ich sie wieder gehen lassen musste. Sie ging zu ihrer Familie, ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Tochter, schob mich aus ihren Gedanken und lebte das Leben, so wie es sein sollte.  
An diesem einen wundervollen Nachmittag jedoch, da geschah etwas Unbeschreibliches. Ohne jede Vorwarnung hatte sie mich einfach geküsst. Ein sehr zärtlicher und doch drängender Kuss, der viel zu schnell endete. Es war unglaublich schön und ich dachte, ich müsste platzen vor Glück. Doch das durfte nicht sein. Sie gestand mir daraufhin ihre Liebe, doch sowohl sie als auch ich wussten, dass wir keine Chance hatten und dass dies auch das Ende unserer Freundschaft bedeutete. Ich wollte sie nicht entehren, also musste ich das Schlimmste tun, was es für mich gab. Ich bat sie, mich nie wieder besuchen zu kommen. Ich sah, wie weh es ihr tat aber sie wusste auch, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab und ging. Sie fehlte mir sehr und ich wünschte, sie hätte nie den Mut gefunden, mir ihre Liebe zu gestehen, dann hätten wir zumindest so tun können als wären wir nur Freunde gewesen. Ich hasste und vermisste ihre süßen Lippen, wie sie sich warm auf meine schmiegten. Oft hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, auf Knien bei ihr darum zu beten, dass sie wieder zu mir kommen möge. Aber wenn das jemand herausgefunden hätte, dann wäre sie verstoßen worden. Sie wäre geschändet gewesen, verpönt in der ganzen Stadt und hätte harte Strafen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Als Ehefrau von Chief Swan wusste sie das auch. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren, also riss ich mich zusammen und blieb standhaft.

Ich hörte einige Wochen nichts von ihr, lange verzweifelte Wochen voller Schmerz, bis sie weinend vor meiner Tür stand. Es zerbrach mir das Herz sie so zu sehen und ich warf alle meine guten Vorsätze weg und ließ sie wieder in mein Leben, nur diesmal weiter als je zuvor. So entstand unsere Liebesbeziehung und Gott bewahre uns wenn das jemals heraus käme.

Genauso tränenüberströmt wie damals stand Renée nun vor mir. Ich war überrascht, dass sie heute kam, denn am Wochenende war der Chief öfter zuhause und unsere Entdeckung war zum Greifen nahe. Außerdem regnete es heute in Strömen, bei dem Wetter hätte ich sie wahrlich nicht erwartet. Sie nun so durchnässt und weinend zu sehen, konnte ich kaum ertragen. Auch wenn es nicht sein durfte, ich liebte sie mehr als mein Leben.

„Renée, was ist denn passiert? Komm schnell herein, du bist ja ganz durchnässt." Sagte ich erschrocken. Immer noch weinend ließ sie sich auf mein Sofa fallen. Das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, sich so gehen zu lassen auch wenn es mich nicht störte. Ich mochte diese ganze Etikette und diese ganzen Zwänge nicht so sehr.

„Oh Phil, verzeih mir, jetzt mache ich ja alles nass." Sagte sie verzweifelt, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Sie wirkte total am Ende.

„Liebling, mache dir doch deswegen keine Sorgen. Sag mir lieber was passiert ist, wieso läufst du bei diesem Wetter hierher?"

„Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen, Phil. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter."

„Hat Charlie etwas über uns heraus gefunden?" fragte ich ängstlich.

„Nein, nein Phil. Auf gewisse Weise schlimmer. Der arme Mr. Masen ist verstorben und ich musste es dem jungen Edward sagen. Und dann soll Bella auch noch heiraten… ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll…" und sie weinte erneut. Für mich klang das alles verwirrend, was hatte Mr. Masen denn mit Bellas Heirat zu tun?

„Renée, beruhige dich doch erst einmal, ich verstehe gar nichts." Ich setzte mich neben sie und nahm sie fest in meine Arme.

„So und nun erzählst du mir alles von Anfang an oder soll ich uns erst noch einen Tee kochen?" fragte ich sie, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, danke. Wo fange ich nur an? Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass ich mit Mrs. Masen gesprochen hatte, ob der junge Edward und meine Bella nicht gut zusammen passen würden?" fragte Renée mich. Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und sie fuhr fort.

„Ja und diese Woche kam er dann zusammen mit Bellas Freundin Angela Weber zum Tee. Sie ist nun auch schon verlobt mit einem ganz liebreizenden jungen Mann. Jedenfalls lief auch alles gut, Bella und Edward schienen sich auf Anhieb zu mögen. Wie sie sich angesehen haben, ich schwöre so etwas habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen. Ich musste daraufhin gleich Mrs. Masen anrufen, um ihr von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Sie war auch zufrieden, wirkte aber abwesend. Sie bat mich dann, Edward Obdach zu gewähren, da Mr. Masen an der Spanischen Grippe erkrankt war. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass Edward sich auch noch ansteckte. Natürlich war ich einverstanden, das konnte ich nicht abschlagen. Am nächsten Morgen bat Edward mich dann um Bellas Hand. Ich fand das recht schnell aber war doch froh, dass alles so lief wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Wenn Bella ihn auch wollte, dann sollte der Heirat nichts im Wege stehen, also willigte ich ein. Edward wollte aber noch mit Charlie sprechen. Nur dass Charlie andere Pläne hatte, er hat Bella den Blacks versprochen. Sie soll nun Jacob Black heiraten, ist das zu glauben?"

„Und wie steht Bella zu der ganzen Situation?" fragte ich. Ich wollte erst einmal alle Fakten auf dem Tisch haben, bevor ich dazu etwas sagen konnte.

„Ach, sie hat sehr geweint. Bella hat sich auch in Edward verliebt. Die beiden haben zusammen so eine mysteriöse Ausstrahlung. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt aber die beiden haben anscheinend etwas ganz besonderes, etwas was ich nicht verstehen kann, ich kann es nicht erklären. Dennoch, so etwas erlebt man nur einmal im Leben. Bella ist noch so jung, ich mache mir schon Sorgen, ob wir das Richtige tun aber sie war schon immer irgendwie erwachsen. Wenn sie sich zu etwas entschlossen hat, dann war sie sich immer sicher und ich vertraue jetzt darauf, dass sie für sich schon die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Auch wenn es für mich damals die falsche Wahl war." Sie schaute mich mit einem intensiven und warmen Blick an und fuhr dann fort.

„Aber was Charlie sich mit Jacob Black gedacht hat, das verstehe ich nicht. Warum die Blacks? Die sind doch alle seltsam, er als Chief sollte das doch am besten wissen."

„Wir müssen uns wegen Jacob etwas überlegen. Wenn Bella Edward wirklich liebt, und davon bin ich fest überzeugt nach allem was du erzählst, dann können wir sie nicht in ihr Unglück laufen lassen. Ich verspreche dir, wir finden eine Lösung. Aber was ich jetzt noch nicht ganz verstehe, was ist denn nun mit Mr. Masen?"

„Ja das ist so furchtbar, gerade jetzt, wo Bella und Edward sich gefunden haben. Er ist heute Nacht gestorben. Das ging so schnell. Dr. Cullen konnte nichts mehr für ihn machen. Das Hausmädchen der Masens rief mich heute früh an um mich zu informieren. Die arme Mrs. Masen hat es hart getroffen. Sie sitzt an seinem leblosen Körper und weigert sich ihn loszulassen, sie trauert um ihn. Und zu allem Überfluss laufen die Bediensteten jetzt auch noch weg, Lauren sagte mir, sie würde kündigen. Haben die Angestellten denn keine Rücksicht? Ich kann es ja verstehen, sie haben auch Angst infiziert zu werden aber trotzdem, Mrs. Masen macht doch nun genug durch. Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen… Gott Phil, wenn du das wärst…" schluchzte sie nun.

Oder anders herum, wenn sie es gewesen wäre. Der Gedanke allein zerriss mir schon fast das Herz. Ich wüsste nicht, wie mein Leben ohne Renée weiter gehen sollte.

„Sch… so etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken. Uns passiert nichts, ich verspreche es dir." Sagte ich. Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht halten konnte aber ich musste für Renée stark sein und für uns das Beste hoffen. Renée wusste das genauso gut wie ich, niemand konnte die spanische Grippe aufhalten. Und wenn sie an meine Tür klopfte, ich könnte nichts tun als sie herein zu lassen, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich, jetzt zählte nur noch der Moment. Sie sah mich leidenschaftlich an und wir beide mussten nichts mehr sagen. Ich nahm sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. Und dann versanken wir zusammen in den Tiefen unserer Gefühle.

„Oh Gott, Bella… Ich habe sie ganz alleine zuhause gelassen…"

**Und da war das Kapitel wieder zu Ende.  
Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger ist nicht so nett ;) aber geht ja gleich weiter. Hier bekommt ihr trotzdem wie immer noch eine kleine Vorschau.**

**Vorschau:**

_11. Kapitel – Die Schuld_

_Charlies POV_

_Nach dem aufwühlenden Gespräch mit Bella und Renée gestern, hatte ich mich schnell auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht. Ich mochte keine Gefühlsausbrüche und Bellas Reaktion hatte mich zutiefst erschrocken. In Gedanken versunken, war der Tag dann aber schnell an mir vorbei gezogen, habe endlich die ganze Büroarbeit erledigt. Ich kam erst spät nach Hause und verschwand heute auch wieder sehr früh, ich wollte keine Konfrontation. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich konnte es ihnen ja nicht einfach erklären, meine Gründe dürften nie heraus kommen. Nun saß ich heute Morgen noch eine Zeit lang in einem Lokal, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Nun war ich aber spät dran._


	11. Chapter 11

Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, positiv wie negativ.

**So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch gefreut, dass ich wieder schreibe. Hier mein nächstes Kapitel. Viel Spaß.**

**11. Kapitel – Die Schuld**

**Charlies POV**

Nach dem aufwühlenden Gespräch mit Bella und Renée gestern, hatte ich mich schnell auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht. Ich mochte keine Gefühlsausbrüche und Bellas Reaktion hatte mich zutiefst erschrocken. In Gedanken versunken, war der Tag dann aber schnell an mir vorbei gezogen, habe endlich die ganze Büroarbeit erledigt. Ich kam erst spät nach Hause und verschwand heute auch wieder sehr früh. Heute war zwar Sonntag aber die Wache war ohnehin eh jeden Tag besetzt und ich arbeitete oft auch mal am Wochenende. Ich wollte nur um jeden Preis eine Konfrontation vermeiden. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich konnte es ihnen ja nicht einfach erklären, meine Gründe dürften nie heraus kommen. Nun ging ich heute Morgen alleine in die Kirche, aber am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand bemerkte, dass ich alleine kam. Ich hatte Sue, meiner Sekretärin, gestern Bescheid gegeben, dass ich heute arbeiten kommen würde. Sie wollte demnach heute auch eine Sonderschicht einlegen. Ich wollte um 10 Uhr auf der Wache sein, nun war ich schon sehr spät dran. Normalerweise kam ich nie zu spät, doch ich wollte Sue heute nicht begegnen, bevor mein Kopf frei war. Sue kannte mich gut, zu gut. Es wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass mich etwas beschäftigte. Wir hatten schon öfters länger bleiben müssen und Überstunden gemacht. Ich genoss es mit ihr zusammen zu sein, unsere gelegentlichen Ablenkungen auf meinem Schreibtisch genoss ich besonders.  
Sue hatte 2 Kinder, Leah und Seth. Ihr Ehemann, Harry Clearwater, war vor einigen Jahren an einem Herzleiden gestorben. Ich lernte sie damals kurz nach der Beerdigung kennen. Sie stellte sich hier in der Wache vor, wollte eine Arbeit haben. Frauen durften bei uns nicht arbeiten, das kam gar nicht in Frage. Doch sie machte da vorne so einen Aufstand, dass meine Deputies mich zu Hilfe holen mussten. Ich nahm sie mit in mein Büro und versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es hier keine Arbeit für sie gab. Sollte sie doch zur Poststelle oder Telefonstelle gehen, das war Frauenarbeit. Doch sie blieb standhaft und zeigte verbissen, dass sie nur hier arbeiten wolle und auch müsse. Sie erzählte mir, dass ihr Ehemann gerade erst verstorben sei und sie nun die Kinder durchbringen müsse. Sie tat mir irgendwie leid und vom Typ her, konnte man sie schon ertragen. Sie war stark und hatte Durchsetzungsvermögen. Auch ließ sie sich nicht von den blöden Sprüchen der Deputies stören, das imponierte mir. Dennoch gab es noch ein kleines Problem. Sue wohnte im Wald, wie einige andere auch. Eigentlich wollten die Menschen in der Stadt nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, sie waren irgendwie sonderbar, sahen auch alle furchteinflößend aus. Ich war also nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass sie ausgerechnet hier arbeiten wollte aber sie tat mir doch irgendwie leid und ich gab ihr eine Stelle als meine Sekretärin.  
Mit der Zeit lernten wir uns dadurch auch näher kennen, vor allem aber lieben. Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich überlegt, meine Frau zu verlassen und mit ihr zusammen zu leben. Aber ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Eine Trennung würde für einen Chief keine schönen Folgen haben, schon gar nicht wenn dann noch heraus käme, dass ich etwas mit einer Frau aus dem Reservat hätte.  
Dennoch war Sue eine tolle Frau, zwar etwas herrisch aber hilfsbereit. Sie kümmerte sich hervorragend um mich und wusste immer genau was ich brauchte, in allen Angelegenheiten.  
Und auch wenn ich Sue gerne hatte, ihre Nachbarn im Wald waren mir nicht so ganz geheuer. Sie verbrachen nie etwas, zumindest wurde ich nie dorthin gerufen, dennoch hatte ich Respekt vor den Leuten. Ich wollte mit denen nichts zu tun haben. Bald jedoch änderte sich für mich alles zum Schlechten. Einer der Blacks, Billy, hatte herausgefunden was zwischen mir und Sue lief und erpresste mich damit. Er würde nichts sagen wenn ich nicht so genau hinsehen würde. Ich wusste nicht was er da für Geschäfte am Laufen hatte aber ich verschloss meine Augen und ließ ihn gewähren. Ich hatte Angst um meinen Ruf und auch um den von Sue.

„Guten Morgen Chief. Sie sind ziemlich spät dran." Sagte Sue etwas scharf. Das war für mich normal, so konnten wir die Fassade aufrechterhalten und meine Deputies merkten nichts.

„Morgen. Ja gab noch einiges zu tun. Was Neues?" brummte ich zurück, während ich in mein Büro ging. Auch das gehörte zu unserem Schauspiel, Sue wusste das genauso zu nehmen wie ich. Sie folgte mir schnell und quasselte drauf los, viele uninteressante Sachen, darum konnten sich die Deputies kümmern. Meine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder zurück zu meinen Streit mit Bella und Renée gestern. Mir war auch nicht wohl bei der Sache aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Billy hatte wieder seine Finger im Spiel. Entweder Bella würde seinen Sohn Jacob heiraten oder aber er würde Renée mein kleines, süßes Geheimnis verraten. Das durfte wiederrum auf keinen Fall geschehen, die Folgen für mich wären unakzeptabel. Natürlich hätte mein Auffliegen auch schwerwiegende Folgen für Bella und Renée, mit diesen Gedanken rechtfertigte ich zumindest mein Handeln. Es war so für alle das Beste. Als ich mit Bella darüber sprach, war sie anfangs sogar erfreut, dass ich sie verheiraten wollte. Ich hegte Hoffnung, dass es uns wohl doch nicht so viel kosten würde. Doch nachdem ich ihr sagte, dass es Jacob sein wird, den sie heiraten sollte, war sie völlig ausgerastet. Sie hatte mich angeschrien und sich völlig unpassend verhalten. So redete keiner mit mir und schon gar nicht meine eigene Tochter. Sie liebte ihn nicht, na das würde schon noch kommen. Sie hatte das zu tun, was ich sagte und früher oder später würde sie schon erkennen, dass es so am besten war.

„Charlie? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst gestern schon so abwesend, geht es dir gut?" fragte Sue. Sie klang besorgt. Wir waren mittlerweile alleine in meinem Büro, daher gab es keinen Grund die Scharade weiter zu spielen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, nur ein bisschen zu viel Arbeit in der letzten Zeit." Log ich. Ich konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie irgendetwas erfährt. Außerdem hatte ich Angst, was sie von mir denken könnte, wenn ich ihr meine Pläne erzählen würde.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte sich noch einmal ungläubig nach.

„Aber ja."

„Vielleicht kann ich dir dann etwas Ablenkung verschaffen?" sie sah mich verschmitzt an.

„Nicht jetzt, meine Liebe. Es sind zu viele Deputies hier, vielleicht später." Antwortete ich nun freundlicher. Sue war wirklich für diesen Job gemacht, sie wusste immer was ich brauchte. Aber das half mir bei meinen Problemen im Moment auch nicht. Mein Telefon klingelte, ich war der Einzige hier, der diesen Luxus besaß.

„Chief Swan" sagte ich. Am anderen Ende war Billy dran. Das konnte ich nun nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Wie kamen die im Reservat eigentlich an Telefone? Ich gab Sue mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass ich alleine sein wollte und sie ging augenblicklich raus an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Billy. Was gibt's? ... Ja ich habe es ihr gesagt… Nein, das nicht unbedingt… Wann? … Warum die Eile? … Schließlich geht's hier um meine Tochter, da stehen mir auch ein paar Antworten zu… Nein das ist kein Problem… Sie wird da sein…" und damit legte ich auf. Billy schien es eilig zu haben, die Hochzeit war in 4 Wochen geplant. Wie sollte ich das der Familie beibringen? Es schien aussichtslos, ich musste da jetzt durch. Heute würde ich keinen klaren Kopf mehr bekommen, also entschied ich mich doch für etwas Entspannung. Ich suchte meine ganzen Anzeigen zusammen und verteilte alles auf meine Deputies, so dass nur noch einer in der Wache zurück blieb. Ich wies ihn darauf hin, dass ich nicht gestört werden wollte, egal was passieren würde. Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Büro zwinkerte ich Sue zu und sie folgte mir wortlos in mein Büro. Ich schloss die Tür ab und als ich mich umdrehte, hatte Sue sich schon den Rock nach oben geschoben, saß auf meinem Schreibtisch und winkte mich verführerisch zu sich. Ja, sie war wirklich perfekt, für die nächsten Stunden würde ich nicht denken müssen.

**Bellas POV**

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, eine Stunde, eine Minute, ein ganzer Tag? Zeit spielte für mich keine Rolle mehr, ich hatte Edward gehen lassen. Ich hatte ihn verloren. Was sollte ich nun noch mit mir anfangen? Es gab nichts was ich hätte tun können oder wollen. Ich wollte nur Edward wieder bei mir haben aber das war vielleicht das Einzige was ich nicht haben konnte. Ich hatte ihn nicht verdient, nie hätte ich mir Hoffnungen machen sollen. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er niemals bei mir geblieben wäre, was war ich denn schon? Ich war ein Niemand, nicht besonders oder wertvoll, nicht so wie seine Mutter. Vor ein paar Tagen war meine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Ich hatte Freunde und war halbwegs glücklich, ich hatte nicht über Liebe oder Heiraten nachgedacht. Jetzt musste ich fühlen was die Liebe für eine seelenlose Leere in mir übrig gelassen hatte und mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, einen wildfremden Jungen zu heiraten. Es war mir jetzt egal wen ich heiraten sollte, Edward wollte mich nicht mehr. Ich würde ohnehin niemals mehr glücklich werden.  
War heute noch Sonntag? Wir hätten heute eigentlich zusammen in die Kirche gehen sollen, so wie wir das jeden Sonntag machten. Aber die vielen Ereignisse haben alles andere in unserem Leben unwichtig erscheinen lassen, selbst Gott. Wieso war Gott so gemein zu mir, was hatte ich ihm denn getan? Ich war immer regelmäßig in die Kirche gegangen und bin ihm gläubig gefolgt. Wieso schenkte Gott mir erst den schönsten Engel, den er hatte um ihn mir dann wieder weg zu nehmen? Ich dachte immer ein Mensch hätte etwas sehr Schlimmes verbrochen haben müssen, um von unserem Herrn so bestraft zu werden.  
Wo waren eigentlich meine Mutter oder mein Vater? Waren sie ohne mich gegangen? Hatten sie vielleicht Edward beim Gehen angetroffen und wussten, dass ich nun eine seelenlose Hülle war? Ohne Seele und Herz brauchte ich dann auch nicht mehr zu beten, das konnte Edward jetzt für mich mit tun, denn er hatte alles in mir mitgenommen. Es gab nichts mehr was ich sagen konnte, nichts mehr was noch nicht durch meine Gedanken gerieselt ist. Ich spürte wie verquollen ich aussehen musste, ich hatte zu viel geweint aber auch das war mir jetzt egal. Meine Augen schlossen sich ganz langsam und mich ummantelte eine Leere, eine willkommene Leere. So musste ich zumindest nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen, also umarmte ich die Stille und ließ mich weiter in sie hineinziehen.

**Renées POV**

Nachdem ich mich von Phil verabschiedet hatte, lief ich schnell wieder nach Hause. Ich musste nur noch an Bella denken. Wie egoistisch war ich doch gewesen, meinen Schmerz bei Phil zu betäuben und Bella mit ihrem oder Edwards Schmerz zurück zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden noch zusammen und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt aber ich wusste ja nicht einmal was mit Edward war und ob es ihm jetzt schon besser ging. Ich hoffte Dr. Cullen war wirklich erschienen. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht. Was war ich nur für eine Mutter und Gastgeberin?

Als ich zuhause ankam war es sehr ruhig. Ich wurde nicht wie üblich von Jessica oder Mrs. Hammond empfangen, das war verwunderlich bis ich feststellte, dass es gerade an der Zeit war, den Tee vorzubereiten. Ich legte meine noch nassen Sachen ab und begab mich zuerst einmal in meinen Schlafraum. Ich hätte gerne nach Jessica gerufen aber ich wollte nicht, dass jemand meinen Aufzug sah. Es wäre schon sehr verdächtig, wenn man mich so nass sehen würde und die Dienstboten würden anfangen sich fragen zu stellen oder zu tratschen. Ich zog mir also selbst ein neues Kleid an und begab mich dann in den Salon um Mrs. Hammond zu rufen. Sie sollte dann gleich den Tee servieren, ich wollte nur schnell nach meiner Tochter sehen. Ich ging hinauf in den Ostflügel unseres Hauses und begab mich zum Zimmer von Bella.

„Bella? Bist du da?" ich klopfte leise an ihre Tür. Es kam keine Antwort. Ich ging ein paar Schritte weiter und klopfte auch bei Edward, auch da kam keine Reaktion. Ich öffnete seine Tür und sah, dass er gegangen war. Sowohl sein Koffer war weg als auch sein Schrank war leer geräumt. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Zettel.

_Liebe Mrs. Swan, Mr. Swan  
Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, auch im Namen meiner Mutter. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen so unpersönlichen Abschied, aber Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass meine Mutter mich jetzt braucht und ich nicht länger warten konnte. Ohnehin schickt es sich nun nicht mehr für mich, hier weiterhin bei Ihnen zu nächtigen, wo Isabella nun mit Jacob Black verlobt ist. Richten Sie ihr bitte nochmals meine Glückwünsche aus._

_Ich verbleibe mit den herzlichsten Grüßen_

_Edward Masen_

Edward war gegangen? Er muss verletzt gewesen sein, all diese Neuigkeiten. Die Zurückweisung seines Antrages und dann noch den Tod des Vaters. Es war gewiss verständlich, dass er nun so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Mutter wollte aber was ist nun mit Bella? Wusste sie schon davon? Ich ging durch die Flügeltür direkt herüber zu meiner Tochter. Sie lag vollständig bekleidet auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Trotzdem konnte ich erkennen, dass sie viel geweint haben musste, ihr ganzes Gesicht war völlig aufgequollen. Sie wusste also über Edwards Abschied Bescheid. Es war sehr ehrenhaft, sich zumindest von Bella persönlich zu verabschieden. War sie dann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen? Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und strich ihr übers Haar. Sie rührte sich nicht, also ließ ich sie lieber schlafen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie den Schlaf jetzt mehr als ich meine Antworten. Langsam stand ich auf und verließ leise das Zimmer. Das war ein sehr langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, ich brauchte jetzt auch etwas Ruhe und eine schöne Tasse Tee. Danach erst würde ich mir wieder Gedanken wegen der ganzen Probleme machen.

**So das war's dann erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte hinterlasst mir fleißig Reviews. Im nächsten Kapitel muss Bella dann Jake kennenlernen. Ihr könnt gespannt sein, es wird anders als erwartet.**

**Vorschau:**

_Kapitel 12 – Seelentröster_

_Bellas POV_

_Ich war die letzten Tage völlig leer und zeitlos. Meine Mutter hatte viel geweint, mit mir geredet, mich angeschrien, getröstet aber das alles war mir egal. Ich war leblos und leer. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich war wie von dicker Watte umgeben, nichts kam so richtig zu mir durch._


End file.
